Picking Up the Pieces
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: Two new agents come in right after the explosion happens. What will they do to help? Will they finally catch the guy?What will happen with the dust settles? Nothing will be the same for the NCIS team but how will the changes affect them as a team?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I did not write this alone my best friend is helping me throughout the entire story.

Italics: thoughts or looks

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters besides my own.

Picking Up the Pieces

Chapter 1

Patricia had woken up that morning and got ready to head to the Navy Yard for her new job at NCIS. She left her job at the FBI a week earlier and Vance had called her up. She never expected that when she got to the Navy Yard she'll she fire and smoke. Her first instinct was to run up to the building and go looking for people. Instead she hopped out of the vehicle and called 911 on her cell and as she looked around she saw a blue jeep pull up and she saw her best friend Iris hop out of it. Iris ran up to her and asked "Do you know what happened? I can't find anyone." Patricia sighed and said "no I don't but I just called 911 and I think we should go in and look for any survivors." Iris sniffed. "Survivors? I smell death. Better find a coroner." Patricia nodded and grab her phone out of her pocket and called one person she knew that worked here as a medical examiner Ducky. "Ducky, its Patricia... something happened at NCIS we need a medical examiner here... don't know who or how many was about to head in and see if there were any survivors... Ducky? you there? Ducky!"

With that the call was disconnected and Patricia paced she didn't know what happened but she was worried and with only a second of thinking she took off to the building with Iris calling her name from behind her. "Patty there was a mass evac of the navy yard that car seems to be the location of the bomb, a clerk has a list of the people not accounted for." Iris walked over to a pile of building material and taped it to see if anyone was under it. "We need to call the FBI and NCIS back up. I'm going to get Tiki from the house so she can sniff this place." Patricia sighed and then walked over to the window by the car and said "fine you can go but I'm going in to look for people." Iris sighed. "Patty it'll be fine, I'm sure there's loads of survivors." Patricia was looking through the window when she saw two people on the floor "Rissy I see two people help me get to them." Iris ran over to where Patricia was standing. "Hello, is anyone conscious, give us a sign." Patricia stood there listening and watching for a minute and there she heard something move and then she saw a foot move under the debris that was in the room. So she said "Rissy there is someone alive in there come on." Patricia lower herself into the room and waited for Iris to join her.

Iris followed Patricia into what was left of the NCIS building. "Be careful we don't want to move anyone who could end up paralyzed cause of it. How many people can you see." Patricia sighed and said "like I said before two. There they are." When Patricia walked over there her blood ran cold. It was Abby and Gibbs. When she saw that it was them she ran over and said "Abby, Gibbs. Are y'all injured?" Gibbs sifted where he was under the debris, as best he could that is, and said "Patricia? I'm stuck but you might be able to get Abby. What are you doing here?" Patricia walked over to where they were and and kneeled down next to them and said "I was going to start working here today with your team but I guess I just have to save your sorry butt again." Iris shook her head. "Who's ass am I kicking this time?" Iris moved over to where Abby was under some debris. "She's got a good pulse, and I can get her out without doing anything crazy. Patty stay with Jethro." Iris moved the bits of building and picked Abby up and began to walk out of the destroyed building.

After the two of them left Gibbs asked "so why are you coming to work here now? Why did you leave the FBI?" Patricia sighed she should have known Gibbs would have asked her that so she said "my past came back to haunt me at the FBI so I just needed a change of scenery." Gibbs attempted to move, then Iris came back. "What part of stay still don't you get?" Patricia chuckled and said "Rissy you know how stubborn Gibbs is." Iris chuckled. "Yeah trust me I know. Now can we get him out so I can track down public enemy numero uno." Patricia sighed "yes and while you do that I will find a way to get into the other part of the building to see who else is alive." Iris moved over to Gibbs. "So Jethro hows it going?" Gibbs laughed and then winced and said "Not so good as you can see." Iris started to move debris out of her way. "Other than this crap. Dating again or is the grape vine sour?"Gibbs frowned at that but said "was dating someone but she left because she thought she was going to get threatened by her ex-husband who I had to get out of jail to help me with a case." Iris finished with the debris. "Nice one. Lets get you out from underneath there." Gibbs then replied "That would be great, preferably without doing me harm." Iris pulled Gibbs up and walked him outside. "I'm a professional have some faith." Iris said before handing him over to the paramedics.

After Iris had walked Gibbs outside Patricia had left what was left of the room and tried to find a way to get to the main building. She found a staircase just outside the room so she opened the door and when she saw that the stairs were mostly together but messed up at the same time and she thought of _course the stairs are like this. At least I am in good shape this will be a workout._ After that she carefully maneuvered her way up the stairs, which took her like five minutes, and she once almost tripped over the edge of a step because it became uneven but besides that she was fine. When she got up to the bullpen however she was devastated by what she saw. Iris went back to help Patricia find more people she climbed the stairs and half way up she started to smell burning flesh someone had been burned by the blast. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Patty hows it looking up there?" "Bad" Patricia had replied biting back tears. Iris sucked in a lot of air and blew it back out. "How many?" "At least twenty maybe more haven't had the stomach to see which ones are alive though. Its really bad up here Rissy. If you think it smells bad in the staircase wait til you get up here." Iris was somewhat prepared for this she was a navy seal she could handle a dozen crispy bodies. "Patty check the elevator shaft see if anyone's in there. I'll check for life." As Patricia was walking by she saw a familiar face and said "Rissy get over here now its McGee! I'll still check the shaft but get over here now." As Patricia walked over to the shaft and tried to look around and see what she could use to pry the doors open since she knew the electricity wasn't working. She finally found a piece of metal and when she stuck it in the doors and found something as leverage she pushed against it and the doors popped open. She then called down "Is anybody down there?" She then stood there and listened and heard someone say "Yes there are two of us. How much help is there up there?" Patricia sighed and said "Me and one other person but she is checking for life up here or more specifically checking if Agent McGee is alright."

Iris bent down next to McGee. "Hey kid you in there?" She felt a pulse and as a response he pressed a flash drive into her palm. "We are getting you out of here keep it. I'm as bad as Gibbs when it comes to computers." McGee smiled and left the flash drive in Iris' hand. "Patty check for rescuers I need a stretcher." Patricia's eyes widen and said "Guys I'll be right back I need to find a stretcher for McGee." With that she left but she heard shouts from behind her that sounded like "McGee needs a Stretcher!" and other things like that. Patricia looked at the exploded windows in the front of the bullpen and saw a path that she could take without getting stuck with glass. After she made it out she ran over to one of the EMS vehicles and said "We need a stretcher in there and around the back there are two others I don't know if they made it around front or not." All she got was a nod and a "yes ma'am. The two around back are being taken care of. I'll bring in the stretcher now." Iris yelled down from a broken window. "Patricia call the SecNav the director is dead. And make sure Bethesda's burn ward is ready to go." After Patricia got back up there she said "Iris I need to get the people out of the elevator you call them." With that Patricia sped back off to the elevator shaft and saw that the elevator was only one level down so she braced herself and muttered "This is going to hurt" and then jump down to the top of the elevator. Luckily she remembered to roll as best as she could so it didn't hurt that bad.

After she got up and dusted herself off she opened the latch and said "Need help Tony?" Tony looked up. "No get her out first I think she hit her head." Patricia said "Ziva? Okay pass her up to me without hurting her if you can if she is unconscious." Tony pulled Ziva up and pushed her to Patricia. "How's everyone else?" After Patricia got Ziva out of the elevator and on the top of it she sighed and replied "Gibbs and Abby are injured but they are fine. McGee is a different story though. I called Ducky before I came in I think he is in trouble he just stopped talking me and then the phone was disconnected. He never hangs up without saying bye unlike Gibbs." Tony pulled himself out of the elevator and then helped Patricia get back to where she was in the bullpen beforehand and took Ziva from her so he could carry her to the paramedics only then did he walk over to where they were moving McGee. "Jeez Probie we told you to get out." Iris shook her head. "All for some files on this flash drive." Tony's eyes went wide and said "You saved them? Good job McGoo. We will need those to start another investigation after this."

While walking Patricia with Tony Patricia remembered something and then asked "Rissy did you make the calls?" Iris looked around "I'm a little tied up. I'm having to do field surgery in a blown up office." Patricia relented and said "Fine I'll make them but Tony come with me I know the SecNav likes you. We have to tell him some bad news." Tony looked around "I would really hope he already knows the Yard has been blown to bits." Patricia smiled but it quickly faded when she remember she forgot to tell him so she said "Tony that's not the bad news there was one person I forgot to tell you about. Vance is dead." Tony ran his hands down his face. "Does Gibbs know?" "No. Found Gibbs and Abby first down in her lab. Then came up here and smelled the burning flesh and as I was going to check where y'all were spotted McGee and then when I went to get the stretcher Iris found him." Iris checked for another pulse. "I want this guy hung while being electrocuted. This guy is all mine" That's when Tony spoke up and said "No he is the Navy's we all want a piece of him. All of our team wants him dead so get in line." Iris looked around. "Thats everyone McGee's the only one to remotely survive up here." Tony then said "Some got out before it was detonated." Iris picked up a fragment of glass with blood on it. "When I get my turn in line he's getting this through the throat." Tony smirked at that and said "Fine by me." Iris walked around trying to calm down. "What's next?" Patricia walked back over to Iris and said "what do you think Rissy we find the S.O.B" Iris kicked some debris. She was sick of destruction. "Yeah but we don't have anywhere to start."

Then Iris's phone began to ring. "Yes? It is. Can I help you? YOU! fine." She slammed the phone shut. Patricia touched her shoulder and asked "Rissy who was that?" "Our worst enemy." Patricia's eyes widen and said "him? or mine and yours?" "The countries, the one responsible for this." She held up her arms and spun around. Patricia stopped her before she could do anything else and said "Rissy didn't McGee try to give you a flash drive or did he give you one?" "I have it. When you find a working computer that is safe to open classified documents let me know." Patricia actually laughed and said "Rissy you are forgetting my laptop that the FBI gave me and told me to keep it." "Well here have at it but we have to re-establish the pecking order around here. Who's going to be in charge?" Tony walked closer to them and after hearing their conversation he said "I don't know. I bet the SecNav might want Gibbs but he would never go with that." Iris shook her head. "I don't give a crap who the new director is im worried about this team." Tony ran his hands through his hair and said "me too. Lets go find Gibbs and Abby. You said they were alright correct?" Iris started walking. " Alright but not fit to work." Tony groaned and said "So us three are the only ones left that Gibbs truly trusts huh?" Iris pulled her phone out. "I guess so. I'm calling that Dr. Lady ya'll were working with earlier." Tony cleared his throat "She left." Iris hit him on the back. "Get out of here there's too much dust. Hello is this Dr. Ryan's office?" She walked off to hold her conversation. Patricia helped Tony out and said "So Tony did you and Ziva finally get together yet?" Tony kicked a rock. "No been thinking about asking Gibbs to take away rule 12." Patricia smiled and said "Good idea, but do you really Gibbs would?" Iris walked up behind the pair. "Gibbs has no room to talk about dating co-workers ask him if you have any issues I'll deal with him. Dr. Ryan refuses to talk to anyone so Patty you have to profile." Patricia smiled and said "Of course Rissy. Why wouldn't I?" "I'm just warning you, you have to start from scratch." Patricia nodded and said "Kind of knew that when you said Dr. Ryan wouldn't talk to anyone." Iris started to scratch her arms. "I was not expecting this, ugh I'm going to go to the hospital and talk to Gibbs." Patricia shook her head and said "No we all will." "Fine but I'm driving."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Once at the hospital Tony, Iris, and Patricia walked up to the front desk and Tony said "We are here to see Agent Gibbs what room is he in? Also we will need the rooms for Agents David and McGee, Also Abigail Sciuto." The nurse scrolled down her list. "Agent Gibbs is in room 230, McGee is in room 302, David is in room 394 and Ms. Sciuto is in room 259." Tony took off as soon as the nurse was finished and Patricia turned to the nurse and said "Thank you for the help. Don't mind Agent DiNozzo there he has no manners." The nurse smiled and nodded and Patricia and Iris went to see their friends. Iris went to Gibbs' room, Patricia went to Abby's room to check on her and then McGee's to see how he was holding up, and of course Tony went to Ziva's room.

Iris strolled into Gibbs' room and sat down in a chair beside his bed. "What's the damage?" Gibbs looked at Iris and said "A couple cracked ribs and a concussion not too bad." Iris laughed. "I think we are going to turn the case over to the F.B. I. We're all shaken, the director is dead, Ducky is... Well we don't know how Ducky is. Dr. Ryan has been scared off. It's time to take a break." Gibbs looked up at her a little shocked when she mentioned Ducky and so he said "What about Ducky? What happened?" Iris sighed. "After the explosion Patty called him. Half way through the conversation he stopped talking and the line went dead." Gibbs's eyes went wide as he said "Do you know where he is?" "I don't. We made some calls I think someone would have found him by now." Gibbs thought for a moment before saying "Call Palmer I think Duck was with him. Palmer was supposed to get married soon. The rest of us were going to try to make it, but I think Duck went with Palmer." Iris took out her phone to make sure she had his number. "I'll call later. " Gibbs nodded and said "Good. Now can you tell me why in the samheck you and Patricia were at headquarters today of all days?" "We had work. The director thought the team could use some help, so we were called in. Today's our first day." Gibbs let out a chuckle and said "What a way to start a new job." Iris shrugged. "Been through worse." Gibbs raised his eyebrows at that but let it go and finally asked the other question that has been on his mind "How is the rest of the team doing?" "Tony's alright, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are being checked on." "Gibbs then asked "Who is checking in on who?" "Tony is with Ziva and Patricia is with Abby and McGee." Gibbs nodded at that and said "I figured Tony would be with Ziver. Do you know if anything got saved?" Iris thought for a moment. "McGee got a flash drive with files on it. But that's about it." Gibbs nodded and said "He most likely got all the files so thats a good thing. Can you get Patricia and Tony in here soon I want to hear from them about how the others are doing." "Yeah I'll send them by. You need to rest first." Gibbs grunted but said "Fine."

Tony ran down the hall as soon as he got ziva's room number, when he got there she was awake and didn't look to beat up. "Hey Ziva." Ziva looked up at that and put a sad smile on her face, because of everything that has happened, and said "Hey Tony. Thanks for getting me out of that elevator." Tony sat down next to her bed. "It's what had to be done." Ziva nodded but still said "I know but thank you. I would still be down there if you hadn't gotten me out." "Ziva we were all pulling people out of the building. Besides, I couldn't leave you there. You mean too much." Ziva smiled and said "What do you mean?" Tony looked at the floor. "You are worth breaking the rules for. Ziva I love you." Ziva's eyes brightened at that as she heard what Tony said she smiled and grabbed his hand and said "I love you too Tony." Tony leaned over and kissed her. "Now all we have to do is talk to Gibbs." Ziva groaned but said "He most likely already knows." "Well you better tell him before the pain meds wear off." Iris walked in. Tony turned to where Iris was and said "Okay. Does he want to talk about what happened as well?" Iris shrugged. "Possibly. He's mostly worried about the team." Tony and Ziva nodded but Ziva said "It's good to see you Rissy." Ziva then looked from Tony to Rissy and said "So was it you or Patty that helped Tony get me out of the elevator?" "Patty. I was in the bullpen with McGee." Ziva's eyes widen at that "What happened to McGee?" "Same as the rest didn't get out in time, got hit." "How bad?" Iris walked closer. "Not sure yet. It was pretty bad when I saw him." Ziva nodded and Tony said "Lets go get Patty so we can see Gibbs." Iris walked out, and Tony followed."

After talking with the nurse Patricia went to check on McGee first since Abby was on her way to see Gibbs. When she stepped into the room that McGee was in she was a little relieved that he was awake, but it looked like he was in serious pain. Patricia then proceed to walk over til she reached the chair that was by his bed and said "So McGee how have you been?" McGee turned his head. "I've been better, but it helps that you're here." Patricia blushed and said "I'm just glad you are okay. I was about to kick Iris butt if she didn't help you earlier." McGee smiled. "I think she was preoccupied." Patricia remembered what Iris was doing and said "Yeah but she couldn't help most of the others. I had to get Tony and Ziva out of that elevator, but all in all you are okay, for the most part." "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Patricia shot him a glare that could rival Gibbs's in McGee's opinion before she said "I saw what you looked like at the scene. You are in pain right now I can see it. You know you can't hide anything from me." McGee sighed. "I can try can't I? Besides there's too much going on right now for you to be worried about me, that's how people get hurt." Patricia then stated "I know that, but I would be less worried if you actually would take the pain medicine the doctors have been trying to give you." McGee looked defeated. "Fine I will take the next round." Patricia smiled and said "Good, now try to get some sleep. I need to check in on Abby and then Gibbs will most likely want to hear about y'alls conditions." She then leaned over and kissed him. "I love you Patty." Patricia smiled and said "I love you too Tim. Now go to sleep, I'll be back later." McGee nodded and Patricia left to go check and see how Abby is doing.

When Patricia got to Abby's room she saw that Abby was sitting reading a book. As she came in she said "Whatcha readin?" Abby looked up. "McGee's new book." Patricia nodded knowing what she was talking about since she herself had read it. Patricia walked over and sat down before asking "How you doing Abs? Abby closed her book. "I'm alright fractured a wrist, but otherwise I'm good to go." Patricia smiled "Good. Gibbs will be glad to hear it. So how soon after you get out of here will you help me and a couple others track this S.O.B down?" Abby shrugged. "Doc's have been pretty busy hard to get one to tell me." Patricia nodded and said "Okay and as soon as you're out what are you going to do?" "I'm waiting for orders. I don't have a lab to work in so I have no idea what to do." Patricia had an idea came to mind and she had a sneaky grin on her face and then said "Oh I'll figure something out for you." "Ok. how is everyone else?" Patricia looked to the door and saw Iris and Tony coming and so she said "Well McGee is being stubborn he is taking the pain medicine now. You can ask Tony how Ziva is and Rissy how Gibbs is." Abby looked up and saw that Tony and Iris walked in the door and so Abby said "so how are they?" Tony smiled and said "Ziva is doing good. Finally told her how I felt as well, turns out she feels the same way." Patricia walk over to him and playfully punched him in the arm and said "Good for you and I told you before she did and you didn't believe me." Tony then had a sheepish grin on his face and said "Yeah I didn't. Sorry about that." Patricia just waved it off and Iris said "Gibbs is fine. He wants to talk you you Patty about McGee and Abby and maybe Ducky but I don't know about that one." Patricia nodded but Tony and Abby looked over at them and Abby said "What's wrong with Ducky?" Patricia looked like a deer caught in headlights and said "I don't know for sure but I will figure it out and let you guys know as soon as I find something." That answer seemed to satisfy Abby as she nodded and said "Well go on guys go talk to Gibbs and let him know I'm alright." Patricia let out a laugh and said "Yes Ma'am." With that Tony, Iris, and Patricia left to go back to Gibbs's room.

"So Patty how's McGee?" Iris asked. Patricia kept looking straight ahead as she said "He's doing okay. Wasn't taking the pain medicine before but got him to start taking them. So basically being stubborn." Iris noded. "I know that I don't hold the degree in personality evaluation, but you seem to be hiding something. Spill." Patricia shook her head and said "It has nothing to do with this case so drop it." Iris murmured something under her breath. "Whatever you say Pattycake." Patricia spun around and said "Iris just let it go. It has nothing to do with you so drop it. Please." Iris held up her hands. "Chill out, jeez. Wanna anxiety shot?" Patricia spun back and kept walking ignoring Iris until she got to Gibbs's room. "Ok who's reporting first?" Iris asked. Patricia said "I think Tony should since Gibbs still has some drugs still in his system and he will take less time to explain everything." Tony closed his eyes. "You won't let him kill me right?" Iris laughed. "Tony I got your back. Now go." Patricia nodded in agreement and gave Tony a slight push into the room. "Hey Boss hows it going?" Tony casually asked. Gibbs said "Fine. Update on Ziva?" Tony took a deep breath. "Fine, healthy happy, and no longer available." Gibbs turned his head towards Tony and said "Finally got your head out of your butt uh?" Tony was in shock. "You aren't mad? I mean we broke rule 12." Gibbs sighed and said "It was bound to happen sometime." Iris shook her head. "Well isn't that something" she finished sarcastically and walked out of the room. Gibbs then turned to Patricia and said "McGee and Abby?" Patricia stepped forward and said "Abby is fine just a fractured wrist and McGee is just now accepting to take the pain meds they have been trying to give to him but he will be okay soon." Gibbs nodded. "What's with her?" Patricia said "Iris? I don't know." "She's been acting weird lately." Patricia raised an eyebrow and said "Lately or today?" Gibbs gave in. "Lately. Saw her at the coffeeshop last week." Patricia sighed and said "Gibbs me and Iris got transferred to NCIS because of what happened couple months ago and I guess she just misses the FBI. Even though today was supposed to be our first day the FBI basically let us go two weeks ago." Gibbs looked confused. "What happened at the FBI?" Patricia shook her head "Gibbs remember the case we worked on and how it came back to bite me and Iris in the butt because of our past?" "They fired you because of that?"Patricia nodded and said "Yes, they basically said 'We don't want loose cannons in the F.B.I' a couple days later Vance offered us a job and told us today would be our first day." Gibbs was a little mad at this point. "Wow. No wonder she's pissed." Patricia nodded and said "Also think of it this way, our new job just got blown to pieces." Iris walked back in. "Bad guy to catch see ya later, let you know how it all goes down." Patricia looked at Iris and said "Take Tony with you." Tony then looked at Gibbs with an eyebrow raised and Gibbs nodded. "Oh no no no. I work alone. I bring my own back up. Besides this could get ugly and Ziva needs him." Gibbs shook his head and said "Either take him or you don't go at all. Remember you work for me now." "Who's in the hospital bed? Besides Fornell is waiting for me don't need Tony." Gibbs shook his head but said "Fine" once Iris left he turned to Tony and said "Follow her." Tony nodded. "On it boss." Gibbs then turned back to Patricia and said "Why would Fornell be waiting for her?" Patricia sighed and said "I guess because he is your friend and he was the only one who didn't think we were loose cannons. Besides that I guess she just wants to help in whatever way she can. You need to rest Gibbs, we will need you once we go after this guy." "Hard to rest when Iris and Tony are going after Dearring." Patricia sighed and ran her hand through her hair and said "I know what you mean but still everyone needs to be on their A-game and that includes you." "Yeah yeah, got that lecture earlier."

Author's Note: Let me know what you think I like hearing people's opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Iris arrived at a small town house that Dearring was supposedly in. "Fornell I'm here. Back up got orders to follow me." Fornell nodded and said "We good to go?" Iris pulled out her gun. "Whenever you're ready." Fornell nodded and said "Let's get this S.O.B." With that Iris and Fornell and a couple other F.B.I. guys were at the front door as Fornell said "F.B.I Dearring open up!" No response. Iris tried again. "Open up, or we're coming in." Once again there was no response and Fornell said "Open the door. We need to get in there." The guy that had the battering ram stepped forward and and hit the door making it open. Iris stepped in "I'll go upstairs you cover down here." Fornell nodded and said "Take back up with you just in case." Iris nodded. "Tony lets go." Tony nodded and follow Iris up the stairs. After they got up there they checked room by room and after they had checked each one they discovered that Dearring was not in the building from hearing all the clears from down below. Iris hit the wall "Damn it. I really thought we had it." Tony then said "This guy is tricky I bet he is watching us right now. He has done it before." Iris turned to Tony. "I wonder... Dearring what do you want? We can fix this easy." Then her phone rang. "Hello" "I want the Navy to pay for what it has done." Iris nodded. "What kind of payment. You have successfully blown up the Navy Yard. What more will it take?" "The whole system coming down." "How do you plan on doing that. Taking out the navy won't bring your son back, it will only kill more people, sons, daughters, mothers and fathers, let go." "I won't let go. The Navy let go of my son. But I won't. Telling you my plan Iris will ruin it in the end." "The navy gave up on lots of people but it doesn't mean we have to go around hurting others in the process. I've watched people die in combat. I was on the ship when it blew up, but I've learned to live with it." Dearring then chuckled and said "I bet you have but I would be careful in that house you're in." With that Dearring hung up. "Get out now." With Iris and Tony still on the top level they both looked at the window and knew that was how they were getting out and groaned before running towards it and jumping out as everyone followed suit getting out of the house. A few seconds later the house blew up.

Iris sat on the ground. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Tony stood up but then had to sit right back down because one of his legs gave out so he said "We need a headcount!" Iris said "You go see Fornell and get a head count I gotta call my dad... I mean SecNav." Tony shook his head and said "Iris its kinda hard to walk right now." "I'll help you." She stood up and reached for Tony. Tony stood up with Iris's help and when he was able walk on his own Iris let him be as he walked over to Fornell. When he reached Fornell he said "you do a headcount?" Fornell turned to Tony. "Yeah everyone made it out." Tony nodded "Good. Twice in one day. This is going to be interesting. Are y'all taking over this case?" Fornell held up a file. "As far as I know." Tony nodded and said "Gibbs is still going to want it." "Well the SecNav said he wanted everyone recovered so he'll have to wait." Tony said "Okay. We should head back and give Gibbs an update." Iris walked up. "Tony you go I gotta meeting with the SecNav on how to protect the fleet." Tony nodded and said "Okay."

Iris drove to meet with the SecNav. "Sir I'm here what do you want to talk about?" The SecNav turned from where he was and said "This morning, what happened?" Iris sat in a chair across from the SecNav. "The Navy Yard or the town house?" "Both, Navy Yard first and then the townhouse." Iris took a deep breath. "There was a bomb that went off pretty much destroyed the building. We don't have casualty numbers. The townhouse was a trap, but everyone got out." The SecNav nodded and then said "Now that that is done how are you doing Iris?" Iris rolled her eyes. "How do you think?" The SecNav shook his head and said "I don't know this is the first time you have talked to me in over a year." "The F.B.I thinks I'm dangerous, NCIS is now on lockdown, and you won't let me go back to active duty. I think I'm doing just fine." Iris hated talking to her father. Just then SecNav said "Okay I will put you back on active duty if you want." Iris calmed a bit. "Really?" "Yes" Iris was completely shocked. "What's the catch?" The SecNav sighed and said "Why do you also think there is a catch?" "Because every time I get what I want somewhere along the line there's a catch." The SecNav shook his head and said "Not this time." Iris smiled. "When do I get orders?" The SecNav sighed and said "As soon as the lockdown on the Navy is lifted." Iris sighed. "So I have to finish the case on Dearring?" The SecNav nodded and said "No Navy vessel will be going out until he is found, but I hope that he is found soon." Iris stood up. "What do I do now?" "Find Dearring with whoever you can and use whatever means you can." Iris nodded. "I was just going to let the F.B.I take over and assist where necessary." The SecNav shook his head and said "I would rather that those left from the Navy Yard that are able to work this case. Meaning you, Patricia, Abby, once she gets out, Tony, and whoever else can." "Alright." Iris finished and left.

When Tony got back to the hospital after the incident at the townhouse and went to see Gibbs. When he got to Gibbs's room he walked in and saw that Gibbs was asleep but saw Patricia sitting in the room. After he walked in he tapped Patricia on the shoulder and pointed his head to outside the room and Patricia followed. When they got out in the hallway Patricia closed the door and said "What happened?" Tony looked down. "The place was a trap." Patricia's eyes widened as she said "Is everyone okay?" "Yeah everyone made it. Except Iris's temper." Patricia rolled her eyes and said "What happened this time?" Tony looked up. "She hit a wall and got really pissed when the building was all clear." Patricia laughed and said "That sounds like her." "So how are things here?" "Everyone is fine. I checked on each member after you left. Abby should be released by tonight. McGee was asleep because of the drugs, and Ziva was awake when I left her an hour ago, and Gibbs is fine." "Iris should be back soon she went to talk to the SecNav." Patricia eyes widened before she said "Oh boy, this is not going to be fun." Tony looked confused. "Why?" Patricia had a small smile on her face and said "Her dad is SecNav and they haven't gotten along since he took her off the Navy enlisted list. Each time she gets back from talking with him she is not happy but it is funny to watch her reaction." "Oh I would have gone instead if I had known that." Patricia shook her head "No matter how much she dislikes him she can handle him. She will be fine, who knows this time might turn out different." Tony nodded. "I'm going to go see Ziva. Call if you need me." Patricia nodded "Will do."

Tony walked down the hall till he came to Ziva's room. "Hey" Ziva looked up from what she was doing and looked at Tony and said "Hey, what happened to you?" Tony sat down in the chair next to her bed. "We had to follow a lead on Dearring." Ziva winced "Did not turn out as expected?" "Does it ever?" Tony joked. Ziva shook her head and said "Almost never." Tony tried to move the conversation along. "So how are you?"Ziva frowned and said "The doctors said I will have to stay here a day or to more because of the concussion." Tony picked up her hand and kissed it. "Don't worry about it." Ziva rolled her eyes and said "Tony you know I hate hospitals. I just want to get out of here and get Dearring to make him pay for what he has done." Tony smiled "Trust me if Iris gets her hands on him he will be paying. I think she knows how to kill people more ways than you." Ziva smiled and said "Eh maybe not more but same amount." Tony smiled. "Probably." Ziva smiled and said "How is everyone doing?" "Good Gibbs is asleep, Abby might get out tonight and McGee is hopped up on painkillers." Ziva smiled and said "Is Patty with McGee?" Tony shook his head. "Yeah. She went over there as I was walking down here." Ziva smiled and said "Good." Tony looked at her. "I'm confused." Ziva looked like she remembered she just made a mistake before saying "I am not supposed to say. I am the only one that knows." Tony rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'm not going to push, I may not want to know." Ziva laughed and said "You are probably right about that."

Iris came back to the hospital after talking to the SecNav, she went to search for Patty to share the news. Meanwhile in McGee's room Patty was sitting in the chair waiting for him to wake up since the nurse that could be at anytime. A couple minutes later McGee started to stirred and when he fully opened his eyes Patricia said "Hi, how are you feeling?" McGee blinked a bit adjusting to the light. "I'm fine." Patricia raised her eyebrow "Fine fine or don't want to talk about it fine?" "Fine as is I can't feel a thing." Patricia smiled "That's a good thing." McGee shrugged. "Not really." Patricia looked confused for a second before saying "You would rather be in pain?" McGee smiled. "If it means being able to squeeze your hand then yes." Patricia laughed and said "You know even if you are not in pain you can hold my hand right?" "Yeah but its not worth it if I can't feel it." Patricia chuckled at that but grabbed his hand and said "Okay you make no sense sometimes you know that?" McGee smiled. "I don't have to make sense, it just has to be funny." Patricia smiled at that and said "Okay but I'd rather take sweet over funny though" McGee sat up. "A rose by any other name is just as sweet." Patricia smiled and leaned over and kissed him and said "Yes it is" Then Iris walked in. "So much for it's nothing so drop it." Patricia turned around when she heard that and said "We wanted to keep it between us. Only Ziva found out because she saw us on one of our dates once." Iris laughed. "The only way to keep something a secret is to tell no one." Patricia and McGee shook their heads and McGee said "We didn't tell Ziva she confronted us and one walked in just now so technically we didn't tell anyone." Iris nodded. "Actually Patty blushed and that gave it away earlier." Patricia then said "Okay I'll give you that but still we didn't tell you." "Fine. I don't understand, everyone finds someone except me." Patricia winced at that but said "You'll find someone. Were you looking for me?" Iris walked closer. "Yeah I was. I have really good news." Patricia looked up at that and said "For once something good came from meeting with your dad?" Iris shook her head and jumped like a little girl. "Yes. I'm going back to active duty." Patricia turned back to Iris and said "Really he is finally letting you go back on active duty?" "Yeah." McGee looked over at them confused and so he said "I'm confused who is your dad Iris?" "My dad is the SecNav." McGee nodded but then said "Why is he just now letting you back on active duty if you don't mind me asking?" Iris shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe he got tired of saying no." Patricia then said "What's the catch this time?" Iris smiled. "No catch." "For once in your life wow." Iris was excited. "I know right." Patricia smiled and said "When do you start?" "Not sure." "Well did he say when?" "When the lockdowns over." Patricia nodded and said "Of course so you are going to help get Dearring right?" "Yeah." Then they were interrupted by Tony. "Iris, Patty, Boss wants to see you." Patricia nodded "You know what about?" "No idea." Patricia nodded and said "Okay. Talk to you later McGee." Iris waved to McGee. "See ya. McGeek."

Author's note: Please leave review and tell us want you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it has took so long me and my friend just had time to sit back down with our story. Okay thanks for the review and please others review we like to hear what you have to say.

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Iris and Patricia walked down the hall to see Gibbs. Patty hit Iris on the shoulder. "Why'd you have to call him that." Iris laughed. "I see an opportunity I take it." Patricia laughed and said "Okay fine but don't tell Gibbs yet me and McGee will have to tell him soon I know that but not yet please." "Fine but you spoil all the fun." Patricia smiled and said "Sure whatever Rissy." They got to Gibbs' room and Iris walked in first. "Hi Jethro." Patricia walked in next and said "You wanted to see us?" "Yeah I want an update." Patricia nodded and said "On everyone or in general?" "I wanna know everything." Iris started. "Well we had a lead and it turned out to be a trap." Gibbs shook his head and then said "Everyone got out okay?" "Yeah." "What else?" "Everyone seems to be recovering nicely, and I'm going back to active duty soon." Gibbs looked up at that and said "I thought you were going to work at NCIS." Iris shrugged. "I have more fun on the frontlines than solving crime." Patricia rolled her eyes and said "Yeah but we will miss you, since we plan on catching Dearring as soon as we can." "Well I'll come visit, and if my death is suspicious y'all can investigate it." Gibbs chuckled at that but Patricia said "Yeah and we would hunt whoever killed you down and make them pay." Iris laughed "I'm sure you would." Patricia laughed and said "You know that Rissy and you would do the same for me too." Gibbs nodded. "I think she would just kill the guy no investigation needed." Patricia laughed and said "I think you are right Gibbs." Iris laughed. "Jethro you need anything else?" Gibbs shook his head and said "I only need you to take Tony and Patty here and go find Dearring and if Abby can help that will be great." Iris sighed. "I was talking along the lines of coffee or snacks, I don't think we can find Dearring I think we have to make him surrender." Gibbs nodded and said "Well make him surrender." Iris mocked saluted him. "Yes sir." Patricia laughed and said "I'll go get Tony and we'll meet you in the cafe to talk plans Rissy." Iris nodded. "Ok Patty." Patricia left the room to go get Tony leaving Iris behind with Gibbs.

Patricia left Gibbs's and went to Ziva's room to get Tony, since Patricia knew that's where he would be. When she got to Ziva's room she cleared her throat and when Tony looked at her Patricia said "We need to brainstorm ideas of how to either find and capture Dearring or find a way to make him surrender. We need to see if Abby can help as well." Tony looked at Patricia "Alright where are we going to do that?" Patricia stepped further into the room and said "The cafe downstairs." Tony stood up and kissed Ziva goodbye. "I'll be back later." Ziva nodded and said "Go I'll be fine." Tony and Patty walked out and headed toward the cafe. When they got down there They saw that Iris was already sitting down and had food in front of her so they grabbed some food for themselves before heading over to the table. Just as they reached it Patricia said "So ideas?" Iris looked up as they sat down. "None." Patricia sat down and said "How about the flash drive that McGee gave you could that help us?" Iris pulled the flashdrive out of her pocket "Got a computer?" Tony shook his head and said "Abby might." "Iris I am going to go talk to Abby while you and Tony talk plans okay?" Iris nodded. "All right Tony where do you wanna start?" Tony scratched the back of his head before saying "We need to look at the files that McGee saved first and then see if we can track his movements from that I guess. However if we want to make him surrender find him and make him think we will kill him." Iris shook her head "I think this is the kind of person that wants to die, we have to find the thing he cares most about." "Who does he care about" "Wife?" "Do we know if one exists?" "No we don't but do you still have any contacts at the FBI that might be able to help until Abby can?" Iris thought for a moment. "I think I know a guy." Tony smiled before saying "Good we need to catch this guy and fast." "Let's go."

After Patricia had left the cafe she headed back to Abby's room. As she walked in she said "Hy Abs do you have a laptop I can use? Even if I have to go to your apartment I will." Abby sat up. "I have one there, if you hand me that bag i'll give you the keys." Patricia nodded and walked over and grabbed the bag before handing it to Abby. "Here you go." Abby digs around in the bag. "Ah Ha here we are." Patricia watched as Abby tossed them to her and she caught them by the edges of one of the keys. Patricia and Abby smiled and each other before Patricia said "Thanks Abs you're the best!" Abby smiled. "Of course I am." Patricia smiled before saying once again "Thanks Abby I got to go get it. See you later." Abby nodded as she watch Patricia leave. Patricia sent Iris a quick text saying what she was doing before she walked out to her car and drove to Abby's apartment. When she got there Patricia just went up the stairs and opened the door. As soon as the door was opened Patricia went to get the laptop and left as quickly as she came.

Author Note: Sorry for the short chapter will hopefully be longer next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry its been so long me and my friend have been extremely busy lately

Disclaimer is chapter 1

Chapter 5

When Patricia got back into the car she pulled out her phone and called Iris "Hey Iris I have the laptop I am going to go back to my apartment to look at the information. What have you and Tony come up with?" "We have a contact to go see after that I'll call you." Patricia froze and said "Iris which contact are you going to see?" "I'll let you know when I'm done." Patricia groan and said "Rissy you aren't are you? At least tell me you have Tony with you." "Of course, I'm not an idiot." Patricia let out a sigh of relief before saying "Okay I'll let you get back at it. Stay safe." "Duh." "Bye I'll give you the information later."

Iris hung up the phone. "Patty's got a laptop she's going to give us the information when she gets it." Tony nods and said "What was the rest of that conversation about?" Iris rolled her eyes. "Some of our old contacts aren't particularly friendly." Tony bit back a groan before asking "Is this contact one of them?" "Sorta he tolerates me but he hates Patty." Tony laughed before asking "Why does he hate Patty?" "She has a bit of a past that isn't pretty. He thinks shes not a competent agent." Tony looked puzzled before he asked "Why?" "Well revenge killings aren't something to be proud of." "What do you mean? Did Patty kill someone because of revuenge?" Iris nodded. "Yeah, she meant well. We've all killed someone at some point." Tony sighed and asked "So who is this guy?" "His name is Joey. He's part of a mafia family." Tony's eyebrows shot up and he said "I should have guess. Patty does like ticking those people off doesn't she." "She does. The only reason they talk to me is because I'm actually in the mafia." Tony nodded and said "I remember you telling us before. Wasn't Patty born into it as well but left?" "Yeah she wasn't cut out for it. Her family is one of the ones who still use the old system." "Is the old system worse than the new? Also is that also why this guy hates her?" Iris bit her lip for a second. "The new system has a council who overviews all contract kills, the old system just does whatever. Patty chose to leave her family that's why people don't like her. Rule number one, never leave the family." "Do you think she did the right in leaving though?" "Yeah she did." "What was the revenge killing for?" "Her brother." "Why did they kill her brother?" "He turned which is worse than leaving the family." Tony ran his hand through his hair and said "She never got caught and we are not saying anything to anyone right?" Iris sighed. "Thats on your conscience, I'm not going to order you to do anything I'm not Gibbs." "I know that.I am not going to say anything. So how long til we meet this guy?" "We're here." They arrived at an old town house. Tony looked at the house and got out with Iris and they both walked up to the door and Tony knocked on it. When the door opened the guy said "What do you want?" Then he saw Iris and said "Iris what in the world are you doing here? You have been told to stay away from here." Iris stood straight. "Darren I don't have time for this I need a favor." Darren sighed and said "What kind of favor?" "I need help finding a guy called Dearring." "What did he do to tick you off?" "Blew up a couple of ships and the navy yard." Darren looked at Iris like she was crazy and then turned to Tony and asked "You a cop?" Tony looked nervously at Iris before she answered. "Yes and a good one too so don't say a word." Darren nodded and said "Okay what can I do to help you find Dearring?" "I need you to talk to everyone and see if he's working with anyone, or if anyone knows anything, we need his weaknesses." "Okay what about tracking him down so you can find him?" "Yes find him." Darren nodded and said "I will see what I can do. Just curious is Patricia involved in this investigation and is as involved as you?" "Yes she is, I really wish you would forgive her." Darren sighed and said "I have forgiven her but my family hasn't so that can't get around to them." "Well we can't change the families." Darren shook his head and said "No you can't. Okay I'll let you know the information in the drop that you and Patricia planned with me a couple years back. Bring Patricia with you too." "As long as nothing will go down. I've had enough death for awhile." Darren shook his head and said "Nothing will happen Iris. I'll call when I have the information might take a couple days but you will have it." Just then Tony's phone went off. He first said "Excuse me" then he walked off and said "Hello. You got everything off of the drive? Okay Darren is going to help us. Anything I should be worried about? No? Okay. I'll call back when we get to the vehicle so Iris can hear about the information. Okay talk to you again in a few. Bye." He walked back over to where Iris and Darren were talking and said to Iris "She got the information off of the drive." Iris nodded. "Lets go. See ya Darren." Tony and Iris got back in the car. Iris looked at Tony "Call her back." Tony nodded and put his phone on speaker before he call Patricia and Patricia answered the call on the first ring with "Okay there was a lot of information on it. Nothing leading to where he might go but a lot on his reasons as to why he is doing this. It is more complicated than we thought at first." Iris rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, how bad is it?" "It of course starts with his son but then it seems that his ex-wife committed suicide because of it. Then he lost his job the very same year to someone who was in the Navy and he just down spiral from the drinking problems, fights, the whole works." "So what do we do now?" "Well we do whatever we can on our end while Darren takes care of his end." "Ok we set the drop the same one from a few years ago." Patricia held back a groan and said "Oh boy that's going to be fun. Who will be the guy this time? Tony?" "We have to work with what we got." Patricia actually groan at this and said "Fine when will it go down?" "When he get information he said might take a few days." "Okay sounds good. Okay we do have more information to go through so come by my apartment." "On the way. Has anyone called the hospital for updates?" "No I was going to after I got off of the phone with you. I can give you the updates when you get here." "Ok. Just wanna make sure Gibbs hasn't driven the nurses to retirement." Patricia thought for a moment before saying "Actually if Abby is released I might need you to pick her up Tony. If that is okay with you." Tony zoned back in from thinking. "Yeah I can do that." Patricia then said "Okay see you two soon. I'll give you updates when you get here." Both Iris and Tony said "Bye" and they all hung up.

As soon as Patricia hung up she called the hospital "I need an update for Special Agents David, McGee, Gibbs, and Abby Sciuto." "Miss Sciuto is ready for release, McGee and David are stable, and Gibbs is demanding to be released, but he's not ready." Patricia nodded knowing Gibbs would do that and said "Thank you I will be calling again soon. My name is Special Agent Patricia." "We will keep you informed." "Thank you. Agent DiNozzo will be there to pick up Abby Sciuto in a half an hour." "She'll be ready." "Goodbye" "Bye." As soon as she hung the phone she heard a knock on the door. Iris and Tony were there. Iris started. "So what have we got?" Patricia looked at them before saying "Tony Abby is ready to be discharged so go ahead and head over there." Tony nodded. "Where am I taking her?" Iris thought for a moment. "My house, its safer." Tony nodded before saying "Okay will do and heading out." After Tony had left Patricia said "Okay how is the meet with Darren going to work out?" "Just like before, we go in we talk and get out." Patricia sighed and said "Just like that? And you are sure he doesn't still have a grudge against me?" Iris shrugged. "I talked him into being civil. I wouldn't normally crawl to guys like him for info but this is an emergency." Patricia let out a sigh before saying "Okay that works for me. When do we leave?" "An hour." Patricia nodded and said "Okay we need to get Derring and fast so lets hope this information is actually worth something." Iris sat down on the couch. "Patty I have a personal question, well two actually." Patricia looked and Iris questionly and said "Rissy what's the question?" "One: Do you like Tim and Two: Do you think me and Jethro would have a chance?" Patricia smiled at Iris before saying "Yes Rissy I do like Tim, I thought that was obvious when you caught us kissing earlier, and yes I do think you stand a chance with Jethro." "I'm just making sure all this wouldn't be started cause they almost died. I don't want you to be with tim and realize you did it out of pity. And I don't wanna be like Jenny." Patricia laughed and said "Iris listen to me. You are not like Jenny for one and two Jethro might actually like you take the chance. As for me and Tim we have actually been dating since a month after they helped us with that case six months ago." Iris smiled. "I'm happy for you guys hope it all works out, as for me I take chances with bullets not men." Patricia shook her head and said "You should take the chance with Gibbs but I would wait a month or two since his girlfriend just left him but sometimes you have to take a chance with a guy. I mean I took a chance with Tim and we will have been dating for five months next week." "I'll figure it out later case first, then personal. We better hit the road so we aren't late." Patricia looked at the clock and said "Yeah you're right . Lets hit the road."

Iris saw where Darren was standing and got out of the car waiting for Patricia to get off the phone with the hospital. As soon as Patricia got out of the car she looked up and saw Darren and she said "So what information did you get Darren?" "The good news is you two should be able to take this guy down, the bad news, it requires some old memories to be brought back up." Patricia groan and looked at Iris before saying "Which old memories Darren?" "In order to beat this guy you have to play his mind games. You have to combine your own memories with that of his sons to break him, mostly Iris' memories she has been there before." Patricia looked at Iris and said "What is he talking about Rissy?" "I used to work with Dearring's son, when i was in the navy." Patricia nodded her head and said "So how does my memories come into play Darren? I don't know Dearring's son." "You worked with the navy on the wiring that went into some of those ships." Patricia paled and said "The ship his son was on was one of them wasn't it?" Darren shrugged. "I don't work with the feds, I'm safe from all this junk." Iris looked up. "Darren we had a deal. shut it." Patricia glared at Darren and said "You know the answer to my question so answer it. Please I need to know." "Well since you seem so genuinely concerned. Yes that was one of the ships." Patricia turned to Iris with a grim expression on her face before said "Iris I know how to get Dearring to come out." Iris shook her head. "You aren't doing squat got it. You will sit somewhere and wait for me to get this guy." Patricia shook her head and said "Iris this might be our best chance to lure him out you know that." "5 months remember, do you wanna make it to six?" Darren cut in. "Hey am I done here or what?" Patricia glared at Darren and said "You are unless you have anymore information and if you have any you better give it up." "You better listen to Iris here and stay by your boyfriend, your brother wasn't to happy about that." And with that Darren left. Patricia turned to Iris and said "We need to get to the hospital now. Also if I ever see him again I just might kill him." Iris started toward the car "Should I drive?" Patricia nodded and said "Yes you should."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Alright thank you all for reading! Please leave us a review and tell us what you think.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 6

Patricia bit her nails the entire ride. Iris kept her eyes on the road and her thoughts on the case. The only thought that was passing through Patricia's mind was Crap how did Coilin find out about Tim. Patricia turned to Iris and said "How do you think Coilin found out about Tim Rissy?" "People talk, I'm sure you've been watched." Patricia cursed and said "If I am being watched you know what that means Rissy. Everyone I know is in danger." "I'm sure your brother uses judgement. Everything will be fine. I can make a few calls. I'll even meet with him if that will help." Patricia shook her head and said "You know that my family hates me Rissy, my brother the most. He hates that I became a good guy instead of staying in the mafia." "Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine." Patricia took a deep breath and said "I know you are right but I still worry. I mean you know me." "Case first then personal. Think about something else." Patricia thought for a second and said "You and Gibbs. When did you start liking him?" Iris rolled her eyes. "We ordered coffee during that case, he drinks it black." Patricia smiled at said "Thats when you started to like him?" "Yep. Coffee break." Patricia smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and said "Great I'm glad you found someone. Now I got to get to Tim you go to Gibbs and tell him what happened." "How 'bout we switch." "Why?" "Cause that makes it easier to keep emotions in check." Patricia turned to Iris and said "I will not be able to keep all my emotions in check until my brother is in jail Rissy. He threatened Tim and when I tell Gibbs that how will he react?" "Decent, because you told him that you have an issue, he's a guy they need problems to fix." "What do you mean he is a guy they need problems to fix?" "Every time someone on this team has a problem he wants to fix it, make it go away. You are apart of this team now go talk." Patricia relented as they climbed out of the car and said "Okay I will talk to him about it. Just make sure Tim is safe until I can go to him. I care about him a lot and don't want my brother to get to him." Iris patted Patricia's shoulder. "I got your six, and your heart's." Patricia gave Iris a quick hug before saying "Thanks Rissy. I'll go tell Gibbs what Darren told us and about my brother."

Iris went down the hall to check on McGee. She saw him sitting up. "Hey kid." McGee looked up and saw Iris standing there and said "Hey where is Patricia?" Iris walked over and sat in the chair next to Tim's bed. "She went to talk to Gibbs." McGee looked at Iris and said "You are hiding something what is it?" "Her brother found out about you two and isn't happy. She's scared." McGee looked at Iris strange and said "Why would that be bad? I mean she hasn't introduced me to any of her family and I have been wondering why. Wait she's scared that he found out?" "Her brother is a mafia boss, they were mad at her for working for the law, and now they are mad that she's dating you." McGee bolted up and he said "That case we worked on six months ago that dealt with her family didn't it?" "Yeah. It stirred a lot of things up for us." "Your family mafia too?" "Yes, but we've been clean for awhile now, Patricia's brother can't touch you or her because of my family." McGee just nodded and said "She still worried though? How did she react to what Darren said?" Iris bobbed her head and formed a response. "She didn't take it to well, she has this idea on how to get Dearring but I won't let her do it." McGee snapped his head up and said "Why? Too dangerous?" "Yeah, I don't want her to get hurt. She's all I've really got left." McGee nodded his head and said "I get that. She is becoming important to me too, but do you think she would go behind your back to do the plan anyways? By the way what is her plan?" "Not exactly sure, she would try but I think she knows better, if she's going to do it anyways I might as well be there." McGee shook his head and said "You know something about what she is going to do. What is it Iris?" "You don't want to know, loads of stuff might be brought to the surface." McGee nodded but said "Want ever she decides just be there especially if she goes through with it if you don't want me to know because they means it is most likely going to end bad. Am I right?" "I never assume that its going to go bad I only prepare for it to end bad." McGee nodded and said "Okay. Can you please go get her so I can try and talk her out of it please?" "Yeah no problem I probably have to talk to Gibbs anyway." McGee nodded his head and said "Okay. Thanks Iris." With that Iris left the room.

When Patricia had first got to the hospital she did like Iris said she should and went to Gibbs. But before she did she made sure to grab a cup of coffee for him and then headed up to his room. When she walk in she said "Hey Gibbs." Gibbs looked toward the door. "Hi" "You want to know what happened?" "Yes." Patricia took a step closer to Gibbs and said "Darren said me and Iris have to dig up our past memories to help get Dearring." "Are you two ok with that?" Patricia shook her head and said "Iris should be okay, she worked with Dearring's son and me before I joined the FBI I worked with the Navy on the wiring of the ship that Dearring's son was on when he died. So I am not the best. And then to top it all of my brother, you remember me telling you about him, found out about me and McGee and threatened him through Darren." "I was waiting for you two to tell me. Were these threats serious?" Patricia nodded and said "Pretty serious coming from my brother. Darren said that my brother said "your brother wasn't too happy about that." That is basically a threat coming from my brother. You know what he is like." "What needs to be done?" "Me or Iris stay with him all the time. Oh and I have a plan to catch Dearring but Iris won't let me do it." "Because?" "It involves me telling Dearring I practically was the cause of his son's ship being blown up." "Iris may be right, he will try and kill you." Patricia nodded her head and said "I know but if I have you, Ziva, Tony, and Iris to back me up I will be fine." "Well get me out of here I wanna get this case over with." "So are you okay with the plan?" "Yeah as long as I get out of this mess." Patricia laughed and said "You will but I need to see McGee."

There was suddenly a knock on the door and both Gibbs and Patricia looked up and saw Iris standing there and Patricia said "I was just about to go see McGee after I get a nurse to check him out. Talk to Gibbs about the new plan." With that Patricia walked out the door and had a nurse to check out Gibbs. Iris walked in and sat down. "They still haven't kicked you out?" Gibbs laughed and said "Patty is taking care of that now." "Figures, what's her new idea?" Gibbs looked at Iris and said "Still mostly the same except the fact that everyone but McGee and Abs will be backing her up when Dearring tries to kill her." "Thats a plan I can deal with. Although I really wish she didn't have to go in there." Gibbs shakes his head and said "I agree with you but you know how stubborn she is." "Yeah I do. Thats why I don't want to fight it, I don't want my last action to be against my best friend." "Last action?" "I'm prepared to take a bullet for anyone, and I plan on it happening." Gibbs almosted bolted out of bed and said "WHAT! You plan on getting shot?" "Better me than anyone else" Patricia choose take moment to walk back in and said "You are released Gibbs and so is Ziva." She paused and said "Okay I just interrupted something and I am now going to see McGee. Sorry guys." Iris turned around. "It's ok." Gibbs just nodded and Patricia left the room and Gibbs said "Iris why do you think it is better that you get shot?" "I'm not married, no kids, and I most certainly am not a team leader. My time is up here, I've done everything I can." Gibbs raised his eyebrows and said "Done everything you can? You know everybody will be sad if you take that bullet that you think might come and die right? Especially Patricia." "She has a wonderful future and I doubt everyone will be sad." "What about your family? Tony? Ziva? McGee? Abby? Patricia? Me?" With each word he got louder. "Gibbs when your agent Todd got shot it hurt, but everyone learned to remember the good and move on." Gibbs nodded and said "Sure we remember the good but we still get sad whenever we think of her. And when her sister comes arounds it is even worse." Iris looked down. "You won't hear from my family trust me.""Don't they care about you?" "Not really. It's getting late we should probably get you outta here." Gibbs shook his head and said "Fine. But don't even think this conversation is over. We also need to get Ziva out of here 's Abs by the way?" "My house, with Tony." Gibbs nodded and said "Alright should we check in on Patricia before we leave?" "No I'm just going to leave them be for awhile." Gibbs nodded and said "She'll most likely want to stay overnight anyways with that threat from her brother." "Yeah, so I'll need directions to your house." Gibbs nodded and said "And Ziva's." "If she gets out." Gibbs laughed and said "Didn't you hear Patty say earlier she sprung me and Ziva?" "Must not have heard that part. You get ready and I'll go grab her." Gibbs nodded and said "I get changed out this hospital gown then I'll be ready. Tony actually dropped off some clothes for me when he last saw Ziva." "Good." Iris spun on her heel and walked out.

As soon as Iris was out of the room Gibbs swung his legs over the side of the bed and got the clothes out of the bag and put them on before he heard a knock on the door and he saw Iris stick her head in and she said "You ready to go?" "Yeah." Gibbs headed out the door and when he saw Ziva he hugged her and said "I'm glad you are okay." Ziva smiled and hugged him back and said "I'm glad you are okay too." Ziva pulled back and said "Where is Patricia? Is she not coming with us?" Iris answered. "She's talking to McGee and spend the night here." Ziva nodded and said "Alright so are you ready to hit the road?" Iris shook her keys. "Whenever ya'll are" Gibbs then spoke up and said "Yeah I am ready. Lets go. Iris just text Patricia to let her know we are leaving okay?"

After Patricia had walked out of Gibbs's room she headed to McGee's room and as soon as she walked she said "Hey Tim." "Hey." Patricia walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand before asking "So how are you feeling?" "Physically:fine, mentally: not so much." Patricia squeezed his hand and said "Any way I can help?" "Don't do it." Patricia sighed and said "Iris told you?" "Yeah" "I am not going to be by myself. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Iris will be there. Did she tell you why I want to do this?" "She did but it doesn't matter it's dangerous, you could get killed." Patricia shook her head and said "How many people in the Navy have gotten killed Tim? If you could do something, whether dangerous or not, would you do it?" "Maybe but I'm not in love with everyone else, I'm worried about you." Patricia leaned closer to McGee and said "I know you are worried about me but do you think Iris will let anything happen to me. Her family protects me, she protects me, she has even told me she would take a bullet for me if she has to. So does it sound like she would let you lose me?" McGee sighed. "Accidents happen, remember the case you helped us on, Iris tried to protect that guy too and look what happened there." Patricia just sighed and said "Tim I know you don't want me to go but Gibbs has already agreed to it. I'm sorry but I feel like I have to do this. Haven't you ever felt like this? Like when you went to rescue Ziva?" "Yeah I guess I can understand, but I wanna be there." Patricia's head snapped up at that and she said "Tim you got blown up today, had glass hit you, and you have a major concussion I would be more worried about you than focusing on keeping myself safe. Also I am staying here overnight with you. So please stay here to at least after we get done. Then you can get checked out and you can stay with me after that." "My conditions to let you go are I have to be in on it I want to hear and see everything, I'll do it through a computer." Patricia nodded and said "I can live with that." "Okay. I really do love you Patty." Tim then kisses Patricia. Patricia smiles into the kiss and when they pull back she said "I love you too Timmy." "Good." "Can you move over so I can lay next to you since I am staying over night?" Tim slid over and patted the spot beside him. Patricia climbed on to the hospital bed and curled into his side. Tim cracked a smile. "Who thought this was how our first night in bed would turn out." Patricia chuckled into his shoulder and said "I sure didn't." Tim just smiled. Patricia smiled back at him before leaning in and kissing him one more time. When they pulled back Patricia said "I love you Tim. I am feeling sleepy. So I'll see you in the morning." McGee nodded and said "Night Patty I love you too." Patricia fell asleep first and McGee followed soon afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Me and my friend have been so busy and even though this was written a couple months ago I'm sorry this is only getting put up now.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 7

Iris drove to Ziva's house in silence, she was still running through her earlier conversation with Gibbs. Ziva turned to Iris and said "My house is right up here." "Tada you have arrived." Ziva looked at Iris and said "Y'all want to come up? Tony and Abby can come over too." "I don't mind unless Gibbs want's to get home." Gibbs nodded and said "I have no where else better to be until tomorrow when Patricia's plan starts." Iris kept a straight face and got out of the jeep. Gibbs and Ziva then both got out of the car and Ziva led them up to her apartment and when she opened the door she said "Make yourself at home. I'll call Tony and tell him to bring Abby over here with him." Iris looked at her phone, and then to Gibbs. "So..." Gibbs looked at Iris and said "You know I meant it when I said I cared about whether or not you got shot right?" "From what I understand you are a man of very few words, I know you meant it." Gibbs half wayed smiled at that and said "Patricia's plan will work. We are just there for back up. You know that right?" "Yeah as much as I want to believe it I've been through enough to know it doesn't usually go all as planned." Gibbs nodded and said "Yeah I know what you mean." "I'll be glad when everything is settled and I can get a few days off." Gibbs chuckled a bit and said "I think all of us will with what we have gone through in the last few days." "Yeah." They shared an awkward silence until, Ziva came in.

Ziva came in having no clue that she had just interrupted but she said "Tony and Abby will be here soon." Iris shook her head. "Cool, hopefully they didn't freak out when they saw my house." Ziva laughed and Gibbs just looked at her when Ziva said "Oh he did freak out." "Yeah I didn't tell him about my hobby." Gibbs looked at Iris and said "What hobby is that?" Iris smiled. "I race and build speed boats and drag cars." Ziva nodded and said "Yeah her house is really cool. She has a larger work area than you do Gibbs." Iris laughed. "Don't tell me you like cars?" Gibbs shook his head and said "No I build boats in my basement." "Like boats you can actually sail on or models?" Gibbs smiled and said "Boats you could sail on if I could get them out of my basement." "So they just sit in the basement?" Gibbs shook his head and say "No I only have space for one and I never like how they turn out so I just start over with a brand new one after destroying the last one." Iris nodded. "I would just stick to models if I were you. I've only destroyed one of my boats and that was after I retired from the navy." Ziva shook her head and said "No he wouldn't do that I think he gets enjoyment out of creating and destroying the boats."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and a hyper Abby bouncing in the room. "GIBBS!" she yelled. Gibbs caught Abby right as she launched at him and Iris had to make sure he didn't topple over. All Gibbs could get out was "Hey Abs." "It's been crazy we went to Iris's house and she has like crazy stuff there like boats, cars, and these supercomputers." Gibbs laughed and said "Sounds like McGee would love it there." Iris smiled. "He doesn't need to go to my house. Patty has her own." Ziva laughed and said "She does? Wow. I did not expect that, what hobbies does she have?" Iris thought for a second."She likes horseback riding, and writing." Gibbs laughed and said "We have another writer, maybe they could co-write a book." Abby looked a little confused. "What?" Iris smacked her forehead. "Oh right we didn't tell you. Timmy broke rule 12." Abby's jaw dropped. "With Patricia?" Ziva nodded and said "Yup. For the past five months." Abby bounced around. "I'm so excited everybody's got a somebody special, except Gibbs, and Iris as far as I know." She smirked. Ziva looked at Abby and said "What about you Abs? You have somebody special?" "Maybe..." Gibbs looked at Abby and said "Abs what are you planning?" "Nothing Gibbs, I can't wish for my team mates to be happy." Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Abby but said "You can. Iris did you ever text Patricia?" "Yeah I think they may have fallen asleep she never answered." Ziva nodded and said "Yeah I bet. Whenever she came to visit me she was extremely tired so I bet they did fall asleep." Iris smirked. "Or they are ignoring me." Ziva smiled and said "Or they did both. They could have ignored the text and then fell asleep." Iris laughed a little. "Probably." Ziva nodded and said "Is there anyway you can tell us Patty's plan?" "Gibbs better tell you." Gibbs looked at Iris before turning to the others and said "Patricia's plan is to use herself as bait and for us, expect you Abby and McGee, to be her backup." Iris shook her head. "It's going to be one heck of a plan." Tony looked up. "So Ziva Abby and Probie are going to be safe?" Gibbs shook his head and said "McGee and Abby definitely will be but Ziva is with us if she wants to be." Tony shook his head. "No way she stays here." Ziva glared at Tony and said "I can make my own choices Tony. I want to help." Iris jumped in the conversation. "Hey hey hey, chill. Look Ziva I know you are very skilled but the less people there the better. In fact Tony can stay here too." Ziva looked at Iris and said "You think you and Gibbs can cover all angles that Dearring can possibly have people and make sure Patricia doesn't get hurt?" Iris shook her head. "Gibbs can stay too. Fair?" Ziva shook her head and said "No its not fair. How do you think McGee will feel if you leaving people behind gets Patty hurt? I know you would rather take a bullet for her but do you think you can do this by yourself?" "Patricia has her plan, but I have my own, and it doesn't include everyone there, she's going to take the blame for the death of his son, and she had nothing to do with it. Everyone stays. Final decisions made." Ziva looked at Gibbs and raised an eyebrow to him and Gibbs sighed and said "Iris are you really thinking this through?" "I have been training for this my entire life of course I've thought it through." Gibbs nodded and said "Fine but you are the one telling Patricia about the change of plans in front of McGee." Iris nodded. "Yes. Boss." Then she walked out the door.

Abby turned to all of them as soon as Iris was out the door and asked "Are y'all really going to stay here?" Tony answered. "I'm not she's lost her mind." Gibbs nodded and said "I don't know what is going on with her but no I am not staying here. Ziva what about you?" Ziva looked at Tony before she said "No I am not staying here. Unless Abs wants company, and Abby don't say you want company because of DiNozzo telling you to say that." Abby put a pouty face on. "As much as I know you all have to morally do this I don't want any of you to go." Ziva shook her head and said "What about us needing to protect Patty Abby?" "I know and thats why I'll let you go but I really don't want you to." Ziva nodded and said "You could go wait with McGee while this all goes down. Should we let Patricia know what is actually going to happen or should we just let them think it will be just her and Iris?" Tony nodded. "We should warn her that Iris is going of the deep end." Gibbs nodded and said "That would be a good idea I'll call her now."Abby sat down. "I hope Iris is going to be okay." Gibbs nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed Patricia's number before he said "Me too." He then put the phone on speaker and until they heard a hushed voice say "Hello" and then Gibbs said "Hey Patricia we got something to tell you." They heard rustling on the end of the line before Patricia replied "what?" Tony broke the news. "Iris has lost it. She told us all not to go with you to get Dearring." They heard a string of swearing on the other side in a language that Tony, Gibbs, and Abby didn't recognize, but Ziva had a smile on her face, before Patricia returned said "Are y'all still coming?" A chorus of "Yes" followed. Patricia then asked "Is she going to tell me this in the morning?" Ziva then answered and said "Yes she is and I did not know you spoke Arabic." They heard a laughed on the other end of the line and said "Alright thanks for the warning. Ziva I speak many languages Arabic is just one of them." Gibbs spoke up. "Do us a favor and get Iris to see reason, she is scaring the crap outta me." They heard Patricia sighed before they heard her reply "I'll try Gibbs but the last time she did this she went off on a suicide mission and survived by the skin of her teeth." Gibbs winced at this. "Great. Get some rest." Patricia then spoke up once more "Gibbs take it off of speaker phone for a minute." Gibbs took it off. "Yeah." Patricia sighed before she said "I shouldn't be telling you this but she probably is acting like this because she thinks you don't like her how she likes you." "What are you talking about?" "She likes you Jethro, a lot. She said it started when y'all were getting coffees after our case." "What am I supposed to do?" Patricia sighed "If you like her Jethro tell her. It might make her reconsider but then again she might not believe you." "I do. But will that really save her?" Patricia sighed one more before she said "I don't know Jethro but I hope so. I better get some sleep I have a hell of a job in the morning if I am going to convince Iris this is a bad idea. If I were you Jethro I would think about what you can do." "What's her address, or wherever she would go?" "Get the address from Tony he was just there but she could go to the Potomac River. Check there first though." "Okay. We'll see what happens." "Okay Jethro but listen to me. If she listens and then you go and hurt her I don't care that you are my boss now I will hurt you. Understood?" "Understood." "Good now hop to it while I get some rest."

Gibbs hung up. "Tony I need Iris's address." Tony nodded before writing it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Gibbs. "I'm going to try and calm her down. I'll call later with an update." With that he left in Tony's car. Tony just looked at Abby and Ziva and said "What in the world just happened?" Abby smirked. "I don't know but I think Gibbs may be the solution to Iris' crazy." Ziva shared a look with Abby and said "You think they like each other don't you?" Abby smiled. "Yes I do." Tony laughed and said "Y'all think Gibbs likes crazy Iris?" Abby smacked Tony. "She's not crazy she's just freaked out. Her best friend is using herself as bait, how would you feel?" Tony nodded and said "Okay I would get a little freaked too." Abby looked around. "Now what do we do?" Ziva looked at Abby and Tony before saying "We can only wait and see what happens." They all just sat down and did whatever they wanted while passing the time.

As soon as Gibbs got to Tony's car he floored it and headed to the Potomac River. He reached it in about five minutes. When he got there he say Iris leaning against one of the railings. He pulled over and hopped out of the car and walked up to her. "Iris what are you doing here?" She answered in a zen like voice. "Thinking." He leaned against the railing and said "You know your plan could get you killed right?" "Yeah I do." Gibbs shook his head before he asked "Then why are you going to do it?" "It's worth it." "I understand that you want to save Patricia but is it worth it if everyone that cares about you loses you, including me?" "It might be, I've lost almost everyone I care about, she's the only one left." Gibbs just looked at her and said "What about me? I care about you alot Iris." "Gibbs thats sweet, but its not going to work." Gibbs grabbed Iris and turned her to him and asked "Why won't it work Iris? Because you don't believe me?" "I believe you, we all die I don't know how many times I've been on the edge, I'm not stable, therefore its easier to just go away." Gibbs shook his head and said "Iris look at me. It would not be easier if you went away. It would make it harder for everyone. Patty would be miserable and I would too. Please don't go through with this plan!" Iris crossed her arms and tried to turn back around, but Gibbs held her tight, "Please." he pleaded just before he kissed her. Iris stood there in shock. "What was that?" "That's my way of begging you to think." Iris backed away. "Please don't do this to me I can't take this." Gibbs took a step towards her and said "Iris I meant I cared about you this way when I said I care about you. Why can't you take this Iris?" "Have you even seen your track record. You always have bad luck. I don't want to be just another redhead replacement." Gibbs shook his head and said "You are not just some replacement Iris." "What were the last one's practice?" Gibbs was getting frustrated and said "No they weren't they were replacements for you because I never thought you would like me that way. But I figured now was as good of a time to see if you have the same feelings for me as I do for you." "I do, but we lead very dangerous lives it would be stupid to to date, remember rule 12?" Gibbs shook his head and said "I don't care about rule 12 anymore Iris. It was a stupid rule to begin with. Look at Patricia and McGee they both live dangerous lives but they took the chance." "I love you Gibbs but I am certifiably insane, its never going to work, thats why I don't take chances." Gibbs walked up right to her and said "I don't care that you are insane Iris. I want to be you with you. I love you too. Why can't you see that?" "Because the last time someone loved me they were blown to bits." Gibbs look soften before he said "I am sorry that happened, but it won't happen to me. Please Iris believe me that we could make this work." Iris was exhausted, everything inside of her wanted to fight but she couldn't. She barely got the words out. "I believe we can make this work. I don't want to always fight everything alone." Gibbs smiled at her and pull her into a hug before he said "You don't have too. You haven't since you met me." Then he kissed her once more. Iris looked at Gibbs. "I'm sorry, I'm crazy." Gibbs shook his head and said "Don't be sorry, will you please now let us help you tomorrow?" Iris sighed. "Yes. Now call Patty back and tell her I've calmed down." Gibbs smiled and asked "How did you know I called her?" "She's the only one who knows I come here." Gibbs nodded and said "Ah alright how about you call her instead? She might want to hear it from you." He then handed her his cell phone. She called and got voice mail. "Hey Patty it's me. Revert to original plan, I'm fine now," she paused. "And by the way, thanks for everything." She hung up and gave Gibbs his phone.

Gibbs tucked his phone back into his pocket and said "You want to go back to Ziva's house?" "Not really they all think I'm homicidal, and suicidal." Gibbs shook his head and said "They do not think that. Tony just thinks you're crazy and Abby and Ziva just think you are freaking out about what Patricia is doing tomorrow." Iris smiled. "I'm tired, just wanna go to sleep. I'm glad they are the one's that will have Patty's back tomorrow." Gibbs was wanting to check something so he asked "You will be there too right?" "Yeah someone has to cover the front." She joked. Gibbs nodded and said "That is true. Do you need a ride back to your place or are you good to get there?" "I'm good. Thanks though." Gibbs nodded and said "You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning Iris." Before Iris walked away Gibbs kissed her cheek. Iris kissed him right back. "Bye Gibbs." As she walked away he called back to her. "Call me Jethro, I like the way you say it." Iris laughed. "Bye Jethro." Gibbs smiled and said "Bye Iris." They both got in their cars and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Here is another chapter! School started up, don't know how often I will be posting. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8  
After Patricia fell back asleep she stayed asleep for a couple hours before she woke up again and saw the light shining through the window and when she looked up at McGee she saw that he was awake she said "Good morning. How long have you been up?" "Couple of minutes." Patricia smiled at him and kissed him before saying "I need to check my phone and see if Gibbs talked any sense into Iris. You were asleep when he called so I'll tell you about that later." Patricia walked over to her bag and she grabbed her phone and noticed that she had a voicemail and when she listened to it she smiled and mutter "thank goodness." McGee looked over at her. "What happened?" Patricia walked back over to McGee before she said "She almost made the team let her go with me by herself but Gibbs was able to talk sense into her." McGee looked shocked. "Is she crazy?" Patricia nodded and said "Yes she is. She is legally insane." "She is a federal agent and is legit insane?" Patricia nodded and said "Yeah they only let her be one if she stayed on her medication. Which she does, she still has her moments though." McGee shook his head. "Well as long as no one gets hurt." Patricia smiled and said "Gibbs made her see sense all she has to do is calm down and she is fine again. She just needs people that care about her around her when these times happen." "Ah. I see."  
There was a knock on the door at that moment and when Patricia looked up and saw Iris standing there and Patricia "Is it time to call him?" Iris walked in. "Yeah it's time." Patricia and said "Okay I'll be right out. I just need to say bye." Iris walked out. After Iris left the room Patricia turned back to McGee and said "I will be careful Tim. I know you don't like that I am doing so I promise you I will be careful." Tim sat up. "Hand me my laptop and headset, so I can get hooked up." Patricia nodded and got the items he asked her to get and handed them to him and asked "Where do you want me to meet him?" "On what's left of the Navy Base." Patricia nodded and leaned over and gave him a kiss and said "I love you Tim. I got to go but I will be careful and everyone will have my back." Tim grabbed her and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. "I love you Patricia, always remember that." Patricia smiled and said "I won't and you don't forget that I love you too." "Always." Patricia looked up and saw Iris standing there and she groaned and said "I really have to go Tim." Iris spoke. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you can back out." Patricia shook her head and said "No I can't back out now." Iris sighed. "I tried." Patricia nodded and said "Yeah you did. I'm going to call him now while we are here. Tim have his number?" "It's in that bag." Patricia nodded and grabbed the bag and passed it over to McGee who then pulled out the number and passed it off to Patricia who opened her phone and dialed the number before putting it on speaker phone. A voice answered. "Hello." "Meet me at the Navy Base if you want to know who is actually responsible for killing your son." "Noon?" "Sure." "Done." Then the phone went dead. Patricia look at Iris and McGee before she said "That went better than I expected. But it is far from over for now. Should we prepare for the meet Iris?" "Yeah, we need to get vests and guns." Patricia and turned to McGee before she said "I'll be back after the meet Tim. I love you." The girls walked out and Tim focused on setting up the computer.  
Patricia and Iris drove to Ziva's house and while they were driving there Patricia asked "Are you mad that I told Gibbs where to find you?" Iris shrugged. "I was at first, but I'm fine now." Patricia smiled and said "I am really glad you are okay now." Iris smiled. "I'm almost happy for once." Patricia grinned at that she said "That great Iris! I am truly happy that you are almost happy." "I think Abby is probably the most excited." Patricia nodded and then thought for a second "How did she react when you told her about me and McGee?" "She was excited." Patricia nodded and said "I had a feeling. When you and Gibbs decide to tell her that y'all told each other how y'all felt she will be even more excited." "Yeah. I need to remember to wear padding, I don't wanna get hurt." Patricia laughed and said "Abby is a little too energetic I think. Too much caffeine." "Haha, do you want coffee I need to grab some." "Sure. We should grab one for everyone one while we are at it." "Already in the works I called the order in already." Patricia laughed "Of course you did." Iris smiled. "Always be prepared." Patricia nodded and said "Okay how are we going to carry through with the plan knowing McGee is watching us through the cameras leftover after the explosion?" "Same as normal you keep him occupied, and I can shoot him through the back." Patricia nodded and said "Okay but Gibbs also might want a shot at him." "I don't really care who gets him, all I know is where I'm going to be positioned at."  
Patricia nodded and she saw that they were pulling up to the coffee shop that she and Iris found a while back and Patricia turned to Iris and said "Of course you ordered from here." "Best place to get coffee in D.C. plus they have caf-pows." Patricia nodded and said "I remember, me and you haven't been here in forever though." "You haven't been here. I go here all the time." Patricia rolled her eyes and said "Okay fine I haven't been here in forever because all that has happened in the past six months." "Awe someone switched coffee shops because of their boyfriend?" "No not that all the drama that has been in my life since that case. My family has been hassling me and before the FBI made me leave I was overseas, remember a couple months back when I never took your calls?" "I know, if I don't laugh I might cry, and we both know crying isn't my thing." Patricia sighed and said "I don't like crying either. I just need a break. I need to take care of things with my family too and just make them leave me alone. I don't know how though." Iris opened her door. "We can take care of that after today, we need you focused." Patricia nodded and said "I know. We should get the team involved after this I think or should it just be me and you?" "Your choice." Iris walked up to the counter and got her order. Patricia nodded and said "Okay we'll finish this discussion later." Iris handed Patty her cup. "Here you go." Patricia smiled and said "Thanks. Let's go to the team so we can get ready." "Hold these so I can drive." Patricia nodded and grabbed the other coffees and they headed back to the car and went to Ziva's house.  
They got in the house and Iris started handing out cups. When she got to Abby, Abby started to smile uncontrollably. Iris asked "What is up with you?" Abby was still smiling as she said "You brought me Caf-Pow. Also I already had caffeine this morning." Iris shook her head. The last two cups were her's a Gibbs'. "Jethro I have coffee." Gibbs nodded and walked over to her and smiled at her before saying "Thanks Iris." Iris smiled. "Better make sure that one's yours, sometimes they mess up big orders." Gibbs nodded before he took a sip of coffee and then said "Its mine. Thanks once again." "No problem, I don't want to work with an un-caffeinated Boss." Gibbs smirked at that before he said "Did y'all call Dearring?" "Yep we go to the base at noon." Gibbs nodded and looked over at where Patricia was before he turned back to Iris and he said "Patricia seems distracted is she okay to do this?" "She's got some other stuff going through her mind right now; she'll be able to pull through." Gibbs nodded and said "Anything we can do after we are done with this?" "We'll see about that tomorrow, for now we need to get ready for today." Gibbs nodded and turned to the others and said "Okay we have two hours to get ready for the meet. Patricia is McGee watching the Base?" Patricia nodded and said "Yeah he said he would only let me go if he could see and hear everything going on." Abby stood up. "I'm going to go sit with him so I can watch too." Patricia nodded and said "He will most likely want someone else there while watching. Don't worry Abs everything will be fine." "Okay."  
With that Abby left. Ziva then spoke up. "So how should we set ourselves up?" Iris answered first. "I'm going to go up high behind Dearring so I can cover from there." Ziva nodded and then asked "What about the rest of us?" "Where do you think you'll do best in?" Ziva thought for a second and said "Depends on where we are setting up on Base. I'll decide once we get there." Tony spoke up. "I think that's what I'll do too." Gibbs looked at everyone and said "I'll be up on the highest point there with my rifle." Iris laughed. "Figures." Gibbs looked at Iris and said "What?" "You're a sniper that's what they do." Patricia then said "We should get over there early so y'all can all set up." Iris nodded. "Right after you put on your vest." Patricia nodded and grabbed the vest that Iris had in her hands and put it on and asked "Happy?" "I'd be happier if you weren't bait but this will have to do. If you're riding with me we have to go by my house first." Patricia nodded and said "Then let's go. Gibbs can ride with us if you want." "That's up to him." Gibbs nodded and said "Sure. Tony Ziva see you there." Iris walked out and got behind the wheel. "Patty should I take my car or just the jeep?" Patricia thought for a second before replying "Jeep; might need the space." Iris nodded. "Yeah." They drove to Iris' house to grab her gear. When they got to her house Gibbs said "I can see why Tony was in shock." Iris laughed. "I have a need for speed." Iris unlocked her front door and grabbed the bag sitting in the hall.  
After they got the stuff that Iris needed they headed off the Navy Base. Once they were there they saw that Ziva and Tony had already found their spot. Gibbs then said "I am going to go find my spot now." Iris grabbed her gear and called after Gibbs. "Be careful Jethro." Gibbs turned back and smiled at her and said "You be careful too. You as well Patricia." Iris surveyed the area and found a good spot at the top of a building that survived the explosion. Patricia looked to where everyone was and then at her watch. She knew that she had ten minutes before Dearring arrived and she was trying to calm her nerves down. She looked down at her feet for a second and when she looked up she saw someone walking towards her. She looked up at Iris and motioned something to her before she turned her full attention to Dearring. Dearring sneered at her. "So you're the one with blood on their hands?" Patricia glared at Dearring and said "I do and not just your son's. But the others were criminals just like you." "Is it a crime to make people pay for their mistakes? I am a criminal because I chose to actually avenge my son's death instead of mope around the house." Patricia nodded and said "I am sorry that my wiring company with the navy caused your son's death but you shouldn't kill people that had nothing to do with it. You should just go to the source." "Haven't you ever heard of working your way up?" Patricia nodded and said "Of course, but now that you have met the source what are you going to do?" "I'm going to play a little game, called how many times can you scream before I break your neck." Dearring lunged for Patricia and grabbed her around the throat. Iris stood firm and started to line up her shot. Patricia saw what Iris was doing so she stamped Dearring's foot and then hit him it the throat and pushed him back when he released his grip. Iris shouted from her position "HEY!" Dearring looked up at his killer and then. "POP" there was a small hole going right through his brain. Iris breathed a sigh of relief until she felt a gun in her back. Patricia saw that Iris froze and shout "GIBBS! SHOOT ABOVE IRIS'S LEFT SHOULDER!" Two shots rang out and both Iris and the gunman fell back on the rooftop.  
Patricia took off running to where Iris was and saw that Iris was shot in the shoulder. "I'm the only casualty right?" Patricia nodded and then said "Well the only one that matters." Iris laughed. "Good. Now get this bullet outta me." Patricia nodded and said "Alright but this is going to hurt. Remember the last time this happened." Right then everyone ran up and Patricia said "Ziva I need your knife." Iris interrupted. "First aid kit in the bag there are stitches and tweezers." Patricia looked at Iris and said "Okay Tony bring me the bag." Tony grabbed the white case out of the bag and handed it to Patricia. "Whose bullet is that?" Patricia grabbed the case and said "The guy who put a gun to her back." She took all the supplies that she needed out of there and first cleaned the area around the bullet wound and then took the tweezers and before she started to get the bullet out she asked "Iris want anything to bite down on? You remember last time I had to do this." Iris shook her head. "I can't feel anything in my arm right now, it doesn't hurt." Patricia nodded and said "Okay." With that Patricia took the tweezers and dug the bullet out of Iris's wound. Patricia chuckled at memory she had and then she asked "Do you remember when I couldn't stand the sight of blood Iris and then I had to help you patch up a wound?" "Yeah that one was pretty good." As Iris replied Patricia had started stitching Iris up. Patricia asked Iris one more question "So this makes me patching you up how many times now?" "I lost count, although compared to how many missions I've almost died on its a relatively small number." Patricia nodded and laughed before she said "You are right about that. We have both almost died on several occasions I think now." Iris looked at her shoulder "Looks good to me." Patricia nodded and said "Yup just finished up." Iris stood up. "Now what?" Patricia looked over at Iris and said "Its over so I am going to go see Tim and then tomorrow all of us will deal with my issue." "Okay am I driving?" Patricia shook her head and asked "Are you crazy? Gibbs can drive you. I'll ride back with Tony and Ziva." Iris frowned. "I can drive, I got shot in the shoulder, I didn't get knocked in the head." Patricia smirked and said "Take that up with Gibbs. Me, Tony, and Ziva are leaving." With that those three left.  
Then only Gibbs and Iris were left on the roof. Iris began to pack her stuff up. "Jethro please say something." Gibbs walked over to her and said "I'm happy that you are okay." "I'm happy you are such a good shot." Gibbs smiled and then pulled her into a hug and said "I was worried once I heard the other shot. I'm glad it was something easily fixable." "It's what happens when you have a job like this." Gibbs nodded and then asked "What was Patricia talking about earlier?" "We've been in situations like this before, this is one of the easiest self-surgeries I've been through." Gibbs shook his head and asked "How many times have y'all had to do this?" "Too many to count." Gibbs nodded and then said "So she couldn't stand the sight of blood at first?" "No, but when you have to do something you just do it." Gibbs nodded and said "I know what you mean. You ready to go? I'm driving." "Iris sighed. "Yeah I'm ready." Gibbs nodded and said "Then let's go and where do you want to go, home or elsewhere?" "You're driving surprise me." Iris picked up her bag and started walking. Gibbs said "Alright" and followed behind her til they got to her jeep and Gibbs got into the driver's seat and said "You want to come over to my house?" Iris shrugged. "That's fine." Gibbs pulled out of the Navy Base and headed to his house.  
As soon as Ziva had pulled up to the hospital Patricia opened the door and took off to Tim's room because she knew that he would be worried until he saw her in person. When she walked into the room she said "Hey Tim." Tim all but jumped up out of bed when he saw her. "Patricia, are you alright?" Patricia nodded and said "Yeah I'm okay. Neck might be bruised for a couple days but I was able to get him off of me before he did any lasting damage." Tim got out of bed and wrapped his arms around Patricia. "This is going to be the last crazy stunt for a while right?" Patricia looked down and said "Depends on what we decide to do about my family tomorrow." Tim looked at her. "I have a brilliant idea we can move far far away and ignore them." Patricia glanced at McGee and said "You think you can ignore the Irish Mafia Tim?" Tim shook his head. "I can try." Patricia shook her head and said "Tim my family is the worst out of all of the families in the Irish Mafia." "I don't care. I just want you to be safe." Patricia shook her head and said "Tim if we run you can never see your sister again. Do you really want that?" "We can all go." Patricia shook her head and said "Tim you don't get it. I am already putting you in danger just by dating you. Its either we deal with my family or I leave by myself because they have been hassling even more in the last few months to come back to them." Tim just looked down. Patricia looked at Tim and said "Tim I love you and that's why I would leave you behind so you can be safe." "We can figure all of this out tomorrow. Today I just want to hold you." Patricia smiled at Tim and said "That works for me." "Good. " Tim squeezed her tighter. Patricia hugged him back before she said "Come on lets lay down." They walked over the hospital bed and Tim laid down first and then Patricia climbed up next to him and curled into his side and said "I really do love you Timmy." "I love you too Patricia, I got so scared today." Patricia nodded into his chest and said "I know you were. So was I even though Iris just got shot in the shoulder I have lost count of how many times I had to fix her up out in the field." Tim stroked her shoulder. "It could have been worse." Patricia nodded and said "I know and it has been." "Where is Iris?" Patricia smile and said "With Jethro." "Ah where is everyone else?" Patricia shrugged "Tony and Ziva dropped me off and Abby left from here didn't she?" "Yeah." Patricia looked up at Tim and said "Do you know when you are getting out of here?" "Nope feel free to get me outta here though." Patricia nodded and said "Do you want me to see if you can leave now?" "Yes, please." Patricia gave him a quick kiss before saying "Okay I'll be right back." She got up and went to find a nurse who told her that Agent McGee could leave tonight at 6.  
She took the news back to McGee. Tim sat up and saw Patty. "What did they say?" Patricia walk over to him and said "They said you can leave at six tonight. Want to call up Tony and see if he can bring you some clothes?" "Yeah. I'll call him in a sec." Patricia smiled and said "Okay sounds good to me. Maybe Ziva can drop my car off so we can go to my house after you get released." "Sounds good. Your house is much more private than this place." Patricia smiled at Tim and said "Of course it is. It is on its own land plot." "I meant that we can cuddle without worrying about anything." Patricia smiled and said "I know what you meant. The only person who even knows where my house is Iris. Well maybe my family found out but I only told Iris about it." McGee smirked. "Apparently she's occupied, tonight." Patricia smiled and said "Yeah she is." "And hopefully you will too." Patricia smiled at McGee and said "Only if you want to be." "Oh I do trust me." Patricia blushed a little before she said "You better call Tony soon so he can bring you your clothes." "I'll text him." Patricia nodded and said "That works too. Also see if they can swing by Iris's place and Ziva can drive my car here please and that there is a spare key in the flip down mirror. All Ziva has to do is get into my car." Tim sent the text. "Now what?" "You go back to holding me." "Alrighty then." They relaxed and just held each and an hour later they heard Tony say "Well hello lovebirds." Tim rolled his eyes. "Shut it Tony, you're next." Patricia looked up and said "Where is Ziva by the way?" "Parking." Patricia looked at Tony and smiled "Thanks for getting my car from Iris's place." Tony tossed McGee his stuff. "By the way I think she hooked up with the boss." Patricia laughed and said "Oh I knew that was going to happen." Tony laughed. "You know what I didn't see? Lights on in the house except for one, upstairs." Patricia nodded and then said "She probably is at Gibb's house if there is only one light on because she keeps one on for her dog." "Not Iris' Gibbs' house. We drove by there going to McGeeks." I'm just saying your friend is at the boss's house and the only light on is upstairs, anything more is wishful thinking." "I know Tony. But they will work." McGee laughed at the banter. "Think of how nice life at the office will be." Patricia nodded and then said "Only if he doesn't hurt her because then I would kick his butt." "I think she would kill him first. " Tony said. "She is just a little insane." Patricia laughed and said "She is legally insane Tony." Just then Ziva walked up and asked "Who is legally insane?" Patricia looked at Ziva and said "Hey Ziva thanks for bringing my car, Iris is legally insane." Tony smiled and pulled Ziva into the room. "AKA the next Mrs. Gibbs." Ziva looked at Tony and said "I was wondering when that was going to happen." Tony smirked. "Think of all the benefits we could get from this. Maybe we could actually get time off." Patricia shook her head "Tony just because Gibbs starts dating does not mean Navy men do not get killed." "Yeah but it does mean other teams have a chance to actually do work." "I don't know about that Tony, Iris was thinking about going back into the Navy." Tony crossed his arms. "Great." Ziva rolled her eyes and then punched him in the arm and said "Just be happy that Gibbs found someone." "I am. I'm also glad I found someone." Ziva smiled and said "I am too." McGee smiled. "Everybody's a winner."  
Patricia smiled into Tim's chest and said "Yeah everyone is happy." Patricia looked up at Ziva and said "I will need to talk to you guys later about what we can do about my family." Tim sighed. "Don't worry about it now, we can deal with it tomorrow." Patricia bumped his chest with her fist and said "That's why I said later Tim." "But just you saying you have to deal with it later means you are thinking about it." Patricia frowned and said "Tim I have been thinking about it for weeks, sorry it's hard to get off the brain right now especially since my brother threatened your life." "Everything is going to be fine." Patricia looked up Tony and Ziva and practically begged them with the look that was in her eyes for the two to step and explain to Tim what could happen and Ziva spoke up for her. "Tim she's worried about you, her family is dangerous, they want you dead and will stop at nothing. You don't just forget about those things." Patricia nodded and said "Ziva has also had a run in with my family while she was in Mossed if I remember correctly. She knows what I am talking about." Tim crossed his arms. "Iris said they can't touch you or me. I don't think they would be dumb enough to piss her off." Patricia scoffed and said "Tim my family hates Iris and her family. My family finally stopped trying to kill Iris because they knew they never could but my family can be anywhere Tim. I mean they were watching me enough to know I have been dating an NCIS agent." "Doesn't mean we have to worry about it. Part of their game is knowing they can get to you." "Tony, Ziva please talk some sense into him. I do not want my Timmy to be killed because of me or my family." Ziva spoke up. "Tim this isn't some my father hates me thing, Tony's dad hates him but he doesn't try and kill him. Patricia's family specializes in murder, and they get away with it." Tony walked over to where Tim was and said "Listen to them McGoo I have heard of Patricia's family and had a case once in Baltimore that one member was suspected of but all of the evidence cleared them and I just know they were the ones responsible for the murder but I couldn't pin it on him." "Look I got blown up a day ago, I'm not scared of anything at this point." Patricia shot him a look and then looked up at Ziva and Tony before shaking her head as she got up and said "I got to go take a walk. Ziva come with me?" Ziva stood to go. Then Patricia's phone went off.  
Patricia looked at her phone and saw that it was her brother and then paled before running out the door and once she was a couple feet away she answered it and sneered "What the hell do you want?" "The usual. For you to return to the family and get rid of that guy." Patricia shook her head in disbelief and said "Coilin how many times have I told you no to both questions. Now if you don't stop I have a friend who would be happy to deal with you. Ziva David you remember her don't you?" "I remember. She does not pose a threat, and the only one you have that could possibly make trouble, is going to be out of the country for a little while." "I have Iris with me too. She would make a difference don't you think?" "Iris is going to be in Ireland soon enough, she has her own family to attend to." Patricia froze at that comment and said "What the hell did you do to her family?" "I did nothing, they are fighting to have her cousin's body moved to Ireland, and to have the killer of her killer turned over to the family." Patricia let out a sigh and said "You know Coilin nothing you can say can make me leave my family that I have now and that does not include y'all." Patricia looked around her and saw Ziva coming towards her so she pointed to her phone and mouthed brother. Patricia saw Ziva stopped before she listened to Coilin once more. "Have it your way you know the consequences of your actions, this was your last chance at redemption." Patricia scoffed and said "I think my last chance was when I killed your friend; the one who killed our other brother." "Goodbye sis."  
Patricia snapped her phone shut before sliding down the wall that she was leaning on and then she put her head in her hands as she her Ziva walking over to her. "We're going to fix this." Ziva barely finished her sentence when Iris called. Patricia answered her phone and said "Iris what's up?" Iris sighed. "I have to go to Ireland for a few days." "I know Coilin just called me and told me after asking me to come back. He said you were the only one who would matter in the fight." Iris had more concern in her voice. "Do I need to stay? Cause I can tell them to hold on for a day or two." Patricia was starting to get anxious and said "I don't know what to do. He said that this was my last chance and now I have to face the consequences." "Do I need to stay here? I will stay and shoot him before I worry about my dead cousin." Patricia let out a sigh and said "You can stay if you want or send Gibbs over and I'll tell him what has happened." Iris sighed and put on her mom voice. "Tell me now if you want me to stay." Patricia sighed and said "I would like you to stay until we have a plan so we can enact it while you are gone." Iris calmed a bit. "Okay. Is Tim getting out today?" "Yes but I need you to tell him how dangerous my family is. He told me you told him that me and him couldn't be touched Rissy. But you know how wrong that is. If my family wants to get to us they will and now he won't see that." "Patricia. They will not come near you. The last time someone disobeyed my Dad they ended up dead. They will not touch you." "Iris my brother is coming for me. I told him I thought my last chance was when I killed his friend for killing our brother." "Listen to me nothing is going to happen. Trust me." Patricia sighed and said "I do trust you Iris. Besides the NCIS team you are the only one I trust my life with. So I know you won't let anything happen to me but I am still worried about Tim." "Look I have to go but when you guys leave go to my house I'll meet you there. Kay?" Patricia nodded and sighed before saying "Okay thanks Iris. Should I fill in Gibbs when y'all get there?" "No I covered that." "Okay I'll see you there. Bye Rissy." "Bye." Patricia looked up at Ziva and said "We are going to Iris's after Tim get released. Ziva you heard the conversations on the phone right? What can we do?" "Not sure, maybe Iris and Gibbs have a plan?" Patricia shook her head and said "So far Iris's only plan is getting her dad to tell my family to back off." Ziva shrugged. "All we can do is wait, and stay alert." Patricia nodded and said "I know but I do not want to wait any longer to fix this." Ziva just nodded because she understood how Patricia felt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Patricia looked up at Ziva and said "Let's still go on the walk I need to calm down." Ziva nodded and said "That would be a good idea." Patricia stood up from the wall and brushed herself off. They started off on their walk before Patricia turned to Ziva and said "I know you have not nor do you like talking to your father right now but do you think he could help?" Ziva paused in walking and turned to Patricia as she thought "He might. I'll call him after I get back to my house." Patricia hugged Ziva and then pulled back after a moment "Thank you Ziva." Ziva patted her shoulder "Your welcome. Let's go back to McGee's room." Patricia nodded and the two of them went back to the room.

When they walked McGee looked up "Everything okay?" Patricia just shrugged "Hopefully." Tony looked at Ziva and raised his eyebrows and Ziva just shook his head. Patricia had just sat down when a doctor came in and said "Well Agent McGee you are doing good so you can get dressed and afterwards go up to the nurse's station and get your discharge papers and fill them out and then you can leave." McGee smiled at the doctor "Thank you." The doctor nodded and then walked out the door.

Patricia looked up at Ziva who got the message she wasn't saying and Ziva turned to Tony and said "Come on Tony I need to go home to call someone." Tony just nodded and stood before turning to McGee "Alright McGoo we'll see you tomorrow." He then turned to Patricia and hugged her quickly before saying "Night Patty. Take care of him." Patricia smiled at Tony and said "I will. Now get out of here and get home." Tony just looked back at her momentarily and just nodded before heading out of the room. Once Ziva and Tony were both out of the room Patricia closed the door and curtains so McGee could get changed.

Patricia looked over at McGee from the door way and waited a couple of seconds before asking "Need some help Tim?" McGee shook his head "I don't think so but you can stay around just in case." Patricia nodded "Okay sounds good to me." McGee just nodded and reached down and got the bag that Tony brought for him and opened it up and got out the sweats and sweatshirt that Tony packed for him. He was fine getting the hospital gown off and getting the pants on but when he went to put on the sweatshirt he started to have problems. He just looked up at Patricia who smiled at him before walking over to him and helped him put it on. Patricia looked up at him and said "Just to let you know we are stopping at Iris's house. Not sure if it is for overnight or just for now but we do have to stop." McGee just nodded "Okay. You ready to go?" Patricia just nodded and opened the door for him.

After Ziva and Tony got back to her apartment Ziva turned to Tony and said "Make yourself at home. I need to go make a phone call." Tony just nodded and sat down on the couch while Ziva went into her bedroom and closed the door.

Once she was in there she took a deep breath and pulled out her phone and dialed her dad's number. "Eli David." Ziva paused for a second before she said "Hello father." Ziva could hear her father smile at the end of the line as he said "Ziva what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Ziva took a deep breath and sat down on her bed and said "I need a favor from you." Ziva knew that would perk him up and it did because he responded by saying "What kind of favor Ziva?" Ziva looked across her room to her door as she said "I need information on the Irish Mafia family that goes by the name of Dempsey's." Ziva heard her father sigh and before he said "They are the worst of the Irish Mafia Ziva but you already know that, what do you truly need about the?" Ziva sighed then as well "Protection for a two friends of mine." Eli chuckled "What did these friends do to piss them off?" Ziva then snapped at him "It is a family member that became a cop and her boyfriend. The girl refused to come back to her family and her family threatened her and her boyfriend, who is also a cop." Eli was silent on the other line and said "I'll send some people over Ziva. They will be safe." Ziva let out a sigh of relief "Thank you. When will they get here?" Eli didn't answer for a moment but he said "I have some people in the States. They should be able to get to DC in about three hours. Will that work?" "Yes it will. Tell them to come to my apartment I will take them to the others. Thanks once again." "You are welcome. Will do Ziva. Good night." "Good Night." Ziva then hung up her phone.

She then dialed Patricia number "Ziva?" Ziva chuckled a little and said "Yes it's me. My father is sending some people from Mossed. They should be here in about three hours." "Sounds good; thank you Ziva." Ziva let out a breathe before she said "Your welcome Patty. Call me back later after y'all four come up with a plan and don't forget to tell them about the agents from Mossed coming to help." "I will Ziva. We are almost to Iris's house now so I'll call you back soon." Ziva smiled to herself "Okay talk to you later." "Bye Ziva" Ziva smiled and said "Bye Patty" before hanging up her cell phone. After she hung up she head back out to where Tony was sitting around. "Want anything Tony?" Tony looked up from what he was looking at "No, thank you though." Ziva just nodded and got herself a cup of water before coming back and sitting down next to Tony. Tony turned to Ziva and asked "What were those calls about?" Ziva looked over at him and said "Protection for Patty." Tony nodded "Good. You have anything?" Ziva nodded "My father is sending three Mossed agents that are in the States." Tony turned to Ziva in slight shock and said "Really?" Ziva nodded towards him "Yeah. I was hoping that this will help. They might be here in about three hours." Tony just nodded and looked over at the movie shelf that Ziva had and asked "Want to watch a movie until they get here?" Ziva smiled and stood up and walked over to the shelves "Pick one." Tony walked over there and looked through the shelves when he found one "Taken?" Ziva nodded and picked up the DVD and put it in the DVD player and started the movie after they both sat down.

By this time Patricia and McGee had pulled up to Iris's house and were getting out of the car. Patricia turned to McGee before she said "Don't freak out when you see her computer room; I have more than she does." McGee just looked over at her "Okay." Patricia noticed that Iris was not there yet so she called her "Iris where are you?" Patricia heard some rustling before she heard Iris say "We are ten minutes away. You know where the spare key is you can go ahead inside." Patricia nodded "Okay see you soon. Bye." Patricia hung up soon after. She turned back to McGee and said "Come on we can head inside. Just to let you know Rissy has a big German Shepard that might jump on you." McGee just nodded before he realized what Patricia said before he said "Why might he jump on me?" Patricia smiled at him as she walked up the stairs to get the spare key and she said "He does that because he gets excited." McGee nodded and followed her up. Patricia squatted and pulled the key out from underneath the windowsill.

Patricia walked through the door and after McGee shut the door behind them she called out "Tiki come here boy." Suddenly this pure black German Shepard came bounding down the stairs. Tiki jumped up on Patricia who laughed when he did this. When Tiki noticed McGee Tiki walked over to him and sniffed him before he started to wag his tail before jumping up on McGee and knocking him over to lick his face. Patricia rushed over and got Tiki off of McGee laughing in the process. Once she got Tiki off of McGee she and McGee went to sit down on the couch and Tiki followed them into the living room. Tiki rested his head on the cushion of the couch just looking up at the two of them. Patricia just patted his head before looking at McGee sheepishly "Sorry about that." McGee smiled a little and said "Well this was a better experience than the last time a dog jumped on me." Patricia just nodded and they waited for Iris to come back.

Iris and Gibbs showed five minutes later. Gibbs walked over to Patricia and knelt down right in front of her and asked "How are you doing?" Patricia looked up at Gibbs and half way smiled as she said "Scared shitless." Gibbs chuckled at that and patted her knee before he said "I bet. You thought of anything yet?" Patricia just nodded "Yeah. Ziva called her father and got him to send over the three agents he had stateside. They should be here in three hours." Gibbs stood back up and pulled over a chair in front of the couch. "Really? She was able to convince him to do that?" Patricia just nodded and looked up at Iris "How are you doing Iris?" Iris looked over at her and shrugged "Good, considering things." Patricia just nodded "Have you thought of any ideas Rissy?" Iris nodded and looked between everyone "24 hour protection for both of you until your brother is caught. The three Mossed agents will be helpful." Patricia nodded and looked around Iris's place and Iris caught the look and said "I can go to your home and grab some clothes for you and you can stay here." Patricia nodded "Thank you Rissy." Iris nodded and turned to McGee "You too Tim." McGee nodded "Thanks Iris." Iris nodded "Your welcome." She turned to Patricia and said "Since we got a plan I will leave tomorrow and come back as soon as I can." Patricia looked at Iris and nodded her head "Alright sounds like a plan. Hopefully this will be over by the time you get back." Iris walked over and hugged Patricia "Sounds like a plan. I will go get you guys clothes now. Tim give me your address so I can get yours too." McGee nodded and rattled off his address and Iris took off to get the clothes.

Gibbs leaned back and looked between the two sitting on the couch "So how long has this been going on?" McGee and Patricia glanced at each other before Patricia smiled t McGee and turned back to Gibbs "Soon after the case you guys helped the FBI with. So about six months now." Gibbs smiled then and said "Well I am happy for you guys." Patricia smiled at Gibbs "Thanks Jethro." Gibbs just smiled at her and patted McGee on the shoulder behind he headed off into the kitchen. McGee looked over his shoulder at Gibbs before looking at Patricia "So where is that computer room you were talking about?" Patricia smile and stood "I'll show you." Patricia walked down the hallway and opened the door at the end of the hallway and step inside of the room. McGee followed her into the room and when he saw the sheer amount of computers in there his jaw dropped. Patricia turned to him and laughed at his expression "I told you not to be too shocked." McGee smiled at that as he said "You have a slightly larger supercomputer system than this?" Patricia nodded "Yeah I have always loved computers and my system took me many years to gather together." McGee nodded and looked around Iris's computer room and said "I bet, and I bet this took Iris a long time to get too." Patricia nodded and smiled "Yeah it did."

Patricia looked around the room once more before her phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Ziva. "Ziva what's up?" Patricia heard some talking in the background and heard that it was in Hebrew before Ziva said "The Mossed agents are here now. Where should I bring them?" Patricia answered immediately "Iris's house. Tony knows where it is." Patricia heard Ziva talk to Tony for a couple seconds before Ziva came back to the phone "Okay. We are leaving in a couple minutes. Should be there in about 30; sound good?" "Yeah it does, see you then." With that they both hung up and Patricia left the room and went to find Gibbs. McGee followed her out of the room.

Patricia found Gibbs in the basement; she walked up behind him and said "Ziva and the others are heading over here now. They should get here in 30 minutes." Gibbs turned back to Patricia and looked over her shoulder at McGee before he said "Okay sounds good." Patricia left him down there and headed back upstairs to the rest of the house. Patricia went into the living room and sat down on the couch and picked up her purse and grabbed her kindle from out of it. She started to read the electronic version of the book that she was writing to see where she had mistakes. She kept a notebook in her purse as well and pulled that and a pen out as well.

She had been reading her book for ten minutes before she saw McGee sit next down next to her. Patricia looked up at McGee and smiled at him; McGee smiled back at her and asked "What are you reading?" Patricia tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at her kindle as she said "My book that is not published yet." McGee looked down at her with surprise written on his face. "You write?" Patricia nodded "Yeah I do. I have already published one book. That a couple years ago." McGee smiled and asked "What was the book title? I might have read it." Patricia looked over at McGee and held back a smile because she knew that he did read it; because he reviewed it. "How many books have you, Thom E. Gemcity reviewed?" McGee looked confused for a second before he said "Two why?" Patricia smiled at how he reacted before she said "It's one of those two."

McGee was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Patricia looked over at the door and got up from where she was sitting and saw Gibbs coming out of the kitchen. Gibbs shook his head and Patricia went to sit back down on the couch. Gibbs went over to the door and looked through the door hole to see who was there. Gibbs saw Ziva, Tony, and the three Mossed agents. He motioned for them to come in. One of the Mossed agents spotted me and turned to Ziva before he said in Hebrew "She is the daughter of the Dempsey's." I then spoke up in Hebrew as well "Yes I am. My name is Patricia Dempsey." The agent looked at me in surprise but quickly recovered. One of the other two said "Okay we came up with a strategy on the way over. You two will have two people with you at all times and then one person will be stationed outside and then whoever is not on guard duty will be working to find your brother. Sound good?" I just nodded my head and said "Thank you for doing this." The three of them nodded.

The next couple days Patricia and McGee were stuck at Iris's place with Gibbs, Ziva, and the three Mossed agents rotating who was there. On the third day Abby call Patricia saying she found Coilin on a flight over from Ireland. After that finding and catching her brother took five days. It ended in a standoff in which Ziva had to shoot Coilin because he had taken Patricia hostage the day before and it was the only way to save Patricia. Patricia had gotten hurt while she was captured so she had to go to the hospital to get fixed up. She had a couple of knife wounds on her arms which they bandaged and they then gave her painkillers before sending her back home.

Patricia was relieved when she was finally able to go back home and to her felt like it had been forever since she had been home. McGee was waiting for her down at the pharmacy and she smiled at him. Patricia walked over to him and hugged him before picking up her prescriptions and then the two of them headed out. McGee drove to Patricia's house with directions from her. When they got there McGee saw that it was a decently sized house with a huge back yard with stalls in the back. McGee turned to Patricia and said "You live here?"

Patricia just nodded and started to move to the back of the house "Yeah I do. Can you help me feed the horses? I've had some of the teens that come out here feed them when I wasn't here this last week and a half. So much has gone on."

McGee smiled at her and followed her to the back and said "Sure. How many horses do you have?"

Patricia looked back at McGee before continuing on to the stalls "I have two horses. We can go riding tomorrow if you want."

They had reached the stalls by now and McGee turned to her and said "Sure that sounds like fun."

After feeding the horses the two of them went inside and ate dinner before Patricia invited McGee to join her upstairs.

Author's Note: Well this is the end. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
